Fast Times 2: Things Change
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: The (hopefully) anticipated sequel to "Fast Times At Mobius High". Now they're in college, and the gang has much more to deal with than learning new things. Read and review, please no flames.
1. Ring Toss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or it's characters, or any of the songs used in the story. All rights to Sonic go to SEGA, and all rights to the songs go to the bands they're by. This story however is mine, and it also includes original characters too. Enjoy!**

**Our heroes return from a 12 week holiday after finishing at Mobius High. They figured they deserved the time off, what with going through their last year of school, making new friends, finding new love, and killing their former principal, they hadn't had much time to themselves. Their next opponent is college, and they couldn't be more prepared for it. Well, they could be. But they're not gonna let other people know that.**

A blue hedgehog with green eyes stood in front of the college. He wore a red and white flame shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots, and he carried a cardboard box with him. "So, here we are. The next step" said Sonic the hedgehog. He turned to the rest of his friends and smirked, seeing them do the same. They were obviously as excited as he was to be there.

"Yep. College. Or, to give it it's proper title, Mobius University," his friend Tails said. He has yellow fur along with two tails, which were mostly yellow, except for the tips which were white, and his eyes were blue. He also wore a green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, and also carried a cardboard box.

"We worked so damn hard to get here too," Knuckles said. He is a red-furred echidna with purple eyes, and wore a black muscle shirt along with green shorts and black shoes. He carried two boxes; one for his stuff, and one for his girlfriend's stuff.

"Where's everybody else?" Sonic asked. An orange coloured echidna with purple eyes named Shade appeared and spoke, saying "Shadow and Rouge are probably doing who knows what somewhere, Cream is busy getting ready with her mom still, Jet and Wave are gonna take a while because of how far away they live, and Silver and Blaze are on their way right now," she said, pausing. She then turned to Knuckles and said "Hey babe!"

"Hey," he replied, kissing her cheeks, being careful not to drop the boxes. He noticed that she wore a white tank top, black jeans, and brown sandals.

"Wait, what about Amy?" Sonic asked, noticing that Shade had left her name out.

"Oh, crap! I almost forgot, she's still getting her stuff from her house," Shade replied.

"Does she need any help?" Tails asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," said a familiar voice. Shade, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic turned around to see pink furred, green eyes hedgehog named Amy Rose, dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, and red sandals. She carried a cardboard box which had "Amy's stuff" written on it in large black writing.

"Need assistance honey?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, if you think you can carry it," Amy teased. Sonic smirked and grabbed the box, taking it from Amy. He then winced as he tried to hold it upright, but gave the box back to Amy. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's just... what do you have in there?" Sonic asked, making the others laugh.

"Just some stuff. Laptop, clothes, books, stuff like that," she replied. She felt a bit smug as she could hold the box easily and Sonic had trouble.

"Wait... you brought it didn't you?" Sonic asked knowingly. Amy shivered, as she knew what Sonic was talking about, but she simply smirked and nodded her head.

"Gotta keep my guard up," Amy replied. The thing that they were talking about was a large, red and yellow hammer that Amy had gotten. After the business with Eggman, they all decided to better protect themselves, and Amy got a hammer as a result. Surprisingly, despite it's heft, she can throw it around pretty well. It had been customized so that it was able to shrink, making it easier to carry, but Sonic still had trouble with it.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for the rest of them," Knuckles said, impatience in his voice.

"Come on, just give another minute or two. They'll be back soon," Tails said, trying to calm down his red echidna friend.

"So, do you wanna go in there singing?" Shade asked to Sonic. He shook his head.

"Why not?" Tails asked his blue hedgehog friend.

"Well, I am tempted, but I'm not sure we should be singing just yet, I dunno what song to sing, and doing it while carrying these in with us might look weird," Sonic replied.

"Well, I'm up for it," said a voice. They turned to see Shadow and Rouge walking side by side, each with a box in hand. Shadow is a hedgehog with black and red fur along with red eyes, and wore a white t-shirt with the logo of the band Avenged Sevenfold on it, along with black jeans and blue sneakers. Rouge is a bat with white fur who had wore a red tank top, with blue jean shorts and white shoes.

"Okay, I will sing. But only when the others get here," Sonic said. He thought it'd be nice to get a chance to sing with his friends. He hadn't seen them for almost 12 weeks. Minus Amy. He spent most of his time with her.

"Who else is left?" asked Shadow.

"Silver, Cream, Wave, Jet and Blaze," Shade replied. Almost as if on cue, they heard a whirring sound, and looked to see their friends; a green hawk and a purple swallow, both of which had blue eyes, and both of which had boxes of their things. The green hawk was called Jet, and he wore a blue t-shirt with grey stripes on it, along with blue jeans and black shoes. Next to him was Wave, who wore a purple shirt along with black shorts, and black sandals. They were both riding bizarre looking skateboard that hovered off the ground. Jet's board was green and Wave's board was purple.

"What's with the Tony Hawk motif?" Sonic asked, getting a laugh from Jet.

"They're called Extreme Gear boards. Basically they're like skateboards, except they don't have wheels, they hover, and they move us pretty damn fast," Wave said. She and Jet then hopped off their boards and pressed a button on them to make them shrink so they could carry them under their arms.

"They're amazing!" exclaimed Tails.

"You like them?" Jet asked his yellow fox friend.

"Like them? I love them!" Tails replied.

"Do you love them as much as you love me?" asked a sweet sounding voice. Tails knew who it was, and turned to see his girlfriend, Cream, who also carried a cardboard box, walk up to him. Both Tails and Cream had fake frowns. She was a cream and orange rabbit and wore a dark orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals.

"No, I love you even more," Tails said nervously. He hated getting caught out.

"I'm only kidding Tails. I'll let you be your nerdy little self," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I really do love you more though," Tails said.

"I know sweetie. You're forgiven. And I will admit, these boards are pretty cool," Cream said, making Tails smile wider than it was earlier.

"We could make you a couple if you're interested," Wave suggested.

"Ooh, can we get some too?" asked another pair of voices. Everyone turned to see Blaze and Silver walking to them, both with cardboard bo. Silver, a hedgehog with silver fur, wore a dark blue t-shirt, black slacks and blue sneakers, and Blaze, a cat with purple fur, wore a dark red t-shirt, along with red shorts and black shoes. They both had amber coloured eyes.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," said Jet, turning towards Wave, who nodded in agreement.

"How come it took you two so long to get here? I thought you were on your way already?" Sonic asked, turning to Silver and Blaze.

"Let's just say it's harder getting things ready for two people than for one person," Blaze said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that living together would be such a pain in the ass?" Silver said.

"I know right?" Blaze replied, earning a laugh from Silver. They kissed for a second, smiles all around. Soon, the bell went, and Sonic decided to put his plan into action.

"Guys, wanna go in singing?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. What song?" Shadow replied.

"How about... 'It Must Really Suck' by Four Year Strong. I think it could be good," Sonic replied. Everyone smiled, and they walked to the large, 8 foot tall double door, which was painted dark brown. The outside wall of the college were completely white all over, except for the windows.

**Verse 1**

_I'm a mess such a wreck, don't forget about it_

_I drag myself through the dirt just to feel a little closer to the ground_

_Because I've always had my head up in the clouds_

_Take a second and look down_

_I've got my name on a string_

_Tangled up in lights despite the fact that they aren't working_

_I lay my life on the line to find a way to be unforgettable_

**Chorus**

_Don't fix it if it hasn't broken yet_

_Don't regret it if it hasn't happened yet_

_So let's go, a tiny spark to set it off_

_I'll explode, ignite the dark illuminate the unknown_

_But since your head's in the clouds the best advice I've found is don't look down_

As soon as the chorus ended, the gang headed through the doors.

**Verse 2**

_Face the facts, you're a betting man and the desk is stacked_

_Against you all the time_

_Since your life is just a failure by design_

_Do you feel like you're better without it?_

_Cause it looks like you're nothing without it_

**Chorus**

_Don't fix it if it hasn't broken yet_

_Don't regret it if it hasn't happened yet_

_So let's go, a tiny spark to set it off_

_I'll explode, ignite the dark illuminate the unknown_

_But since your head's in the clouds the best advice I've found is don't look down_

They bobbed their heads to the chugs of the instruments before they yelled the next line together.

_DON'T LOOK DOWN!_

Everyone started moshing to the breakdown as it kicked in, and they all went hard at it despite the cardboard boxes. There were smiles all around as they moved to it, before getting to the last chorus.

**Last chorus**

_A tiny spark to set it off_

_Ignite the dark and live it up_

_Don't fix it if it hasn't broken yet_

_Don't regret it if it hasn't happened yet_

_So let's go, a tiny spark to set it off_

_I'll explode, ignite the dark illuminate the unknown_

_But since your head's in the clouds the best advice I've found is don't look down_

_Well it's the best advice I've found_

_DON'T LOOK DOWN!_

As the song ended, they looked around and saw that they had no clue where they were. Well, everyone except Tails. He knew where they had to go so they could get their assigned rooms. He led them through a bunch of corridors, all of which were painted white like the outside of the college, and they all had red lockers, similar to their high school.

He managed to find a pair of red double doors, which led to a large hall, which was like their lunch hall, only bigger. There was dark blue paint on the walls, and the floor was a polished brown colour, and a big stage on the right side of the room, with a pedestal, and numerous chairs around it, which Tails guessed would be where the new teachers would sit. There were rows of chairs spread around, so Sonic and everyone else sat near to each other, and they awaited their new teachers.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like the title of the story, and I hope you like the rest as it comes along. Stick around, because there will be more awesomeness soon.**


	2. Fish Out Of Water

Sonic and his friends sat and awaited their new teachers to come up to the stage. They were all shaking and smiling, and their feelings were a mixture of fear, happiness, and anxiousness.

"Who do you think is gonna be with who?" Sonic asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as I'm with Shadow, that's all I need," Rouge said.

"Rouge, are you getting sweet on me?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"I might be. But we both know you like for more than just my sweet side," Rouge replied with a wink.

"Well, at least now we know why it took you so long to get here," Tails said offhandedly.

"And let's not forget graduation too," Shade added.

Both Shadow and Rouge looked down and blushed, then turned and looked at each other before smiling.

"You sure this is the right place?" Sonic asked his yellow fox friend.

"Yeah, it's what it said on my school map," Tails replied. He then pulled out a map from one of his jean pockets and unfolded it. It was only a small, rectangular shaped map, but it was big enough to read. There was a little "x" marked on where they apparently were. He pointed to where the map was marked, smirking at Sonic. Well, that was until Jet butted in.

"Um, dude, we're in the wrong place," Jet said, pointing to the map.

"What? That's impossible. I was told it was right here... oh shit," Tails said.

"Why oh shit?" Sonic asked.

"I read the map wrong. We're in the wrong place," Tails replied.

"Well, I don't wanna tell you I told you so, so I won't. I just wanna get to the right place," Jet said.

"Okay, but how do we get to the right room in time?" Cream asked.

"Simple; run like hell," Sonic said. Soon, they all stood and picked up their boxes again, and Tails folded his map back up and put it back in his pocket. As soon as that was all done, they ran for their lives. Sonic was a bit ahead of everyone else, but he slowed down enough so the others could catch up to him.

They soon found another pair of double doors, and opened them, and what was inside was the exact same thing as the first place they were in; only there were teachers and students sat about everywhere. And they all stopped to see the gang burst through the front doors yelling out "We're here!" The teacher at the podium was a male giraffe with blue eyes, and he wore a black and grey suit mostly, save for brown shoes.

"As I was saying," he continued, "that is all the rooms sorted, and I hope you enjoy your years here at Mobius University. Farewell!" he said. He spoke with a high-class British accent. Sonic and the others backed away gently from the doors as the new students poured out of it, all of which had cardboard boxes for their new living quarters. Among them were Storm, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Fiona, and many others they recognized. The last one to come through was Sally, Sonic's ex-girlfriend. She was a brown squirrel with blue eyes and dark brown hair on her head, and wore a pink t-shirt, black jeans, and brown boots.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" she said.

"Tails got the rooms mixed up," Sonic simply said.

"Well, lucky for you, I managed to write down who's with who and where they are," Sally replied.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Didn't you know already?" Sally responded.

"We just came from the wrong room. We aren't exactly in the know right now," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but Knuckles, let's face it; you're never in the know," Silver said to the red echidna.

"That's true actually," Knuckles replied, nodding his head and smiling.

"Um... okay. Come on, follow me. I'll show you to your rooms," Sally said.

They walked around the halls and they looked around for the elevators. Now, as they were freshmen, Sonic, Amy, and everyone else's rooms were on the first floor above the ground one, but their lessons could literally be anywhere. There were three other levels for who the three years above them; sophomore, junior, and senior, in that order. There was also a ground floor which was where the halls, lunch rooms, computer rooms, offices and various other places were.

They soon reached the elevators and Sally pressed the button to call one before turning to Sonic.

"What?" he asked.

"Your rooms are only one floor up. Why not take the stairs?" she replied.

"Because we were busting our asses trying to find the right room just to find out where we go. And besides, I'm feeling kinda lazy," Sonic replied. Sally held her hands up in a fake defensive gesture before the elevator dinged and opened up. Only a few of them could get on; despite how spacious the elevators were, it wouldn't hold everyone, not to mention their boxes either. Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Jet, Sally and Silver took the elevator.

"I guess we're taking the stairs," Rouge said without a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Sonic, why not just use your speed to run up the stairs?" asked Blaze as they started up the staircase.

"Because I'm really fucking tired," Sonic said.

"Say no more," Blaze replied, getting a smile from the blue hedgehog.

"Sorry for snapping at you. It's just been a long day. And we haven't even been here 15 minutes!" Sonic said aloud. They soon reached the top of the stairs and saw Sally and the others waiting for them.

"What the fuck took you so long?" asked Knuckles. Sonic shifted his weight so he had his cardboard box in one hand, and using the other, he flipped a bird at Knuckles.

"Okay, look, we're all tired, and we all wanna get this over with. So, put your rulers away, zip up, and follow me," Sally said, to the surprise of pretty much everyone. But it did need to be said. Knuckles and Sonic apologized to Sally, then to each other, before taking off to their rooms. Sonic still felt strange afterwards though, and he wasn't sure why.

"Now, there are two people per room. The number at the front stands for the number of the floor we're on, and the letter afterwards is... well, just a letter. But it goes from a all the way to z. Rouge, you're in 1G with Cream," Sally said, handing them a key. Both Cream and Rouge looked a little disappointed with who they had. Not that they didn't like each other though; it was because they'd both much rather be with their boyfriends. But they decided that they'll be fine with it. They broke off and searched for their room.

"Knuckles, you're in room 1P with Tails," Sally said, handing Knuckles a key.

"Follow me, squirt," Knuckles said with a smile.

"After you, meathead," Tails replied, letting his red echidna friend lead the way.

"Silver, you're in room 1D with Jet," Sally said, handing them a key too. Silver and Jet went off and searched for their room as Sally continued.

"Shadow, you and Blaze are in room 1X," Sally said, giving the black and red hedgehog a key. Shadow nodded and headed over, with Blaze close behind him.

"Amy, you and Shade get room 1M. Have fun," she said, giving Amy a key. Sonic simply sighed. He hated not being able to spend time with Amy, but he understood the rules. And besides, it was only separate rooms. They'd still have lessons together.

"That leaves Sonic and Wave, and you two are in room... 1E. Happy with that?" she asked, giving Sonic a key.

"Can't complain," Sonic said. He and Wave started heading off to their room before Sally grabbed Sonic's arm. Wave stopped and turned around.

"Hey, open it up for me will ya?" Sonic asked, tossing the key to Wave.

"Sure thing. I'll see you there Sonic," the purple swallow said, heading off.

"Sorry for stopping you. I just needed to talk to you. Alone," Sally said, letting go of Sonic's arm.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"What happened earlier? I mean, why did you get so pissed at Knuckles?" Sally asked.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Blaze earlier; I'm very fucking tired. I'd like to go to my room and try to sleep if that's okay with you," Sonic said.

"No, it's not okay. I'm worried about you Sonic," Sally said.

"I'll be fine Sally. Worry about yourself," Sonic snapped.

"Yeah. You're fine. I believe you," Sally said unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry about that. I just need to cool down I guess. I've been dragging my ass up and down the college and we've barely been here a day," Sonic said. He looked down a bit before Sally lifted his face gently with her hands. She looked under his eyes and saw dark rings. She could believe Sonic is tired, or she could keep pressing him. She picked the latter.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" Sally asked as she put her hands back down and crossed her arms.

"Last night. And the night before that," Sonic said, a bit more harshly than needed.

"It's your birthday soon, right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Two weeks. Why?" Sonic asked.

"Just wondering if there's gonna be a party," Sally said offhandedly.

"I dunno. There might be. Depends on how I'm feeling that day," Sonic says.

"Come on Sonic, you have to have a party. It'll be the last year of your life that doesn't end with a zero and start with a one," Sally said, getting a smirk from Sonic.

"I'll think about it," the blue hedgehog replied. He then walked off to his room and knocked on the door.

"Oh, the pizza guy, you're late," Wave said sarcastically.

"Be lucky I brought the pizza," Sonic said, holding up his cardboard box.

"What'll it be?" Wave asked.

"You letting me sleep for a few hours because I really fucking need to," Sonic replied. Wave nodded and stepped back to allow the blue hedgehog inside. He looked around and saw that the walls were painted grey, and had posters of superheroes plastered all over them. There were two beds, both of which had black railing, but the quilt, pillows and mattress were completely bare. This made Sonic sigh a bit; all he wanted to do was drop like a rock, but he couldn't do it without making a bed.

"You're fucking kidding me," Sonic said, making Wave laugh. He was pretty sad about it. What made him smile, however, was the fact there was a television, complete with and Xbox 360, a PS3, and a Wii. There was also a large, wooden closet to put their clothes in, that had individual drawers for their jeans, shirts, underwear, pretty much everything. Not far from the closet was a bathroom/shower combo, along with a sink, toothpaste, and toothbrushes.

"I'm trusting you brought your own sheets with you?" Wave asked. Sonic just nodded. He opened up his box and pulled out his sheets, and managed to make his bed in no time flat. He set his box down the side of the bed. He then laid down in it, and was too tired to pull the quilt over him, so he just slept as he was.

* * *

**Okay, so you may notice there's harsher language being used. Well, I wanted to make the sequel a bit darker and heavier, so I thought that'd be the best place to start it with. And I would have put them all in with their other halves, but I thought that'd be too obvious. Until next time dudes!**


	3. Separation Anxiety

Everyone was sat in their dorm rooms now, missing the people they loved. But they knew it wasn't that bad. They just had to cope with what they had, which they could easily do. After all, they are still among friends.

"I miss her," said Knuckles as he emptied the contents of his box onto his bed. He had to share a dorm with Tails, and their room looked like everyone else's in design, give or take a few posters and kitchen appliances.

"I miss my girl too," Tails replied as he put his shirts away after unpacking them.

"Is that weird?" Knuckles asked.

"Is what weird?" Tails replied to his red echidna friend.

"That we miss them already but it's barely been five fucking minutes," Knuckles replied.

"Nah. I know how you feel. I have a girlfriend too, you know," Tails said.

"I know. Who would have thought it though? I mean, two guys like us getting the girls that we like so much. It's almost like we don't deserve them," Knuckles said.

"I can't say I disagree with you there, buddy. All we can do each day is show them how much we do deserve them," Tails replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Miles," Knuckles said. This shocked Tails; no one usually called his real name unless it was serious. Everyone knew it, but they called him Tails most of the time.

"Um, yeah. What's up?" Tails replied.

"What do you think was up with Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I have no clue. I did see it though. I'd never really seen Sonic get pissed liked that before," Tails replied.

"I get you. I mean, we're all his pals, but you're his best friend, so if anyone knows anything about it, it's you," Knuckles said.

"I wish I had something for you Knuckles. My best guess is the Eggman situation is getting to him. But in all honesty? I got no damn idea, man," Tails said, making Knuckles laugh a bit.

"At least you're honest about it. I guess we could go and ask him ourselves, but there's a likely chance he's hit the hay already," Knuckles said. Then there was a knock on the door. Tails got up and answered it, and saw Sally on the other side.

"Hey Tails. Here are timetables for you and Knuckles. Now that that's everyone with a timetable, I'm gonna go to the Chili Out. Our first lesson isn't for a couple of hours," Sally said in all one breath.

"Awesome. That should give Sonic time to sleep off his... whatever the fuck it is, and it gives us time to get grub!" Tails said excitedly as Knuckles got off of his bed.

"Should we grab something for Sonic while we're there?" Sally asked.

"Just get him a chili dog. He'll be fine," Tails replied.

**Later, at the Chili out**

Sally, Knuckles, Tails and everyone else sat at their usual tables in the Chili Out, which were the two at the top. They were quite content in munching on their food and talking. Although they missed Sonic, he deserved his rest.

"I wish there was a way we could cheer him up," Shade said.

"Minus taking a chili dog back for him I don't have anything," Tails said in a faked saddened tone, making the others laugh.

"We'll think of something," Sally said, before turning to Amy, asking her "Could I talk to you outside for a second?" Amy nodded, and followed the brown squirrel outside the front doors of the Chili Out.

"What's up, Sally?" Amy asked.

"Did you notice Sonic acting a bit... strange?" Sally asked.

"I did," Amy answered.

"Has it happened to him before?" Sally questioned.

"No. And if it has, I haven't seen anything yet. Although..." Amy trailed off.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Well, he has been having nightmares. At first I thought it was nothing serious. But I remember, one night, something bad happened. He woke up screaming for someone to stop, like he was being tortured. He hasn't gotten much sleep since that night. As a result, we don't share a bed as much as we used to," Amy said, looking down. It ate at her something fierce that she couldn't fall asleep in Sonic's arms as much as she wanted to.

"Awww, I'm sorry Amy," Sally replied.

"Thanks. It is for the best. I mean, he doesn't want to keep waking me up, so it's sorta temporary until he calms down," Amy said.

"Does anyone else know? About the nightmares I mean," Sally asked.

"No. It's just me, you, and Sonic that know. He doesn't want to scare the others with the news yet. I just wish there was some way to make him feel better," Amy replied.

"That does seem reasonable," Sally said.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Keep this between me, you and him, okay?" Amy asked.

"Okay, I will. And besides, maybe he will feel better soon. His birthday is coming up, after all," Sally said.

"Thank you, Sally. And that is true. Have you thought of anything good to get him?" Amy asked.

"Truth be told, no. Not really. But something will pop into my head," Sally replied, pausing before asking the pink hedgehog "Do you wanna go back inside?"

"Sure," Amy replied. She then heard her phone ringing. She got it out of her pocket and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, is this Amy Rose?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, who is this?" Amy replied.

"Ah, good! This is Antoine. Sonic asked me to keep in touch with him, but he's not answering his phone so I thought it best to call you," Antoine said.

"Yeah, Sonic's asleep. He's had a pretty rough week," Amy replied, making Antoine laugh.

"I just thought I'd ask, you haven't seen or heard from Eggman recently have you? I know he's not at the college, but since you have the phones numbers of all the teachers, I was wondering if he got in contact in any way?" Antoine asked. This made Amy shiver a bit, but she hoped Sally wouldn't notice it. Neither Antoine, Sally, or anyone else knew anything about Eggman's demise.

Amy was good with just her, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Jet, Shade, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Wave knowing about it. They made a promise to keep the secret to themselves since then. They didn't have to worry about getting found out for killing Eggman; since they cremated him, they left less behind to clean up. But there was still the case with the secret dome that Eggman had. If someone came across that, things would end up bad for everybody involved.

"Hello?" Antoine asked, snapping Amy from her train of thought.

"Um, no. He hasn't talked much recently, which is a surprise," Amy said with a forced laugh, trying to make it sound like a joke. Once again, she hoped Antoine and Sally didn't notice.

"Okay. Well, lemme know if you get anything. Bye," Antoine said, hanging up. Amy did the same.

"I'm gonna head back inside. Gonna come in with me?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute out here," Amy replied.

"Sure, whatever you need," Sally said. She went back inside the Chili Out, and Amy turned to the wall, pushed her head against it.

"Shit. That was way too close," Amy said, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, she decided to go back inside, but saw everyone else getting their stuff together to leave so she decided to wait. The first ones out were Silver, Shade, and Jet.

"I'm just saying, maybe Sonic will like it!" Shade said.

"How do you know?" Silver asked.

"Come on, it's just like a regular chili dog. It just has something different on it," Jet said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amy asked.

"This," Rouge said. She opened a brown bag and pulled out a chili dog, which had a sweet-smelling sauce on it.

"Yeah, like he'll go for that one," Blaze replied, also opening a bag. She also got out a chili dog, but this one had a more spicy aroma to it.

"Guys, guys; they're chili dogs. It doesn't matter about the sauce, Sonic will probably want both," Sally said, trying to reason with them.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might need to take them though," Wave said, referring to the chili dogs.

"What do you need them for?" Rouge asked.

"Well, since Wave and Sonic are sharing a dorm, I think it's the best reason," Shadow said, although it was more of an out loud thought.

"When did Shadow get so, what's the word, nice?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"Since now. Don't get used to it though, it won't last long," Shadow replied.

"How long do we have left until our first lesson?" Cream asked.

"We still have an hour and a half yet. Let's head back anyway," Sally said.

"I think we should check how Sonic's doing," Silver said.

"Nah, he'll be good. He'll be even better when he sees the chili dogs we got him," Tails said.

"Plus, there is his birthday soon," Amy replied.

"It's his birthday soon?" Shade asked.

"Yep," Amy answered. Everyone in unison, minus Amy and Sally, said "Fuck."

"What is our first lesson, anyway?" Tails asked.

"Mechanics," Sally replied.

"Really? Sweet!" Knuckles said, a bit too excitedly.

"How is that sweet?" Tails asked.

"Because it's something I might actually be good at!" Knuckles replied, making everyone laugh.

"Knuckles, you're good at a lot more than just mechanics," Shade said with a somewhat flirty tone.

"And I thought I was the seductive one. That even gave me chills," Rouge replied to the orange echidna.

"What can I say? I learned from the best," Shade said, making the white bat smile. They started heading back to the college. It was only a few more minutes further away from the Chili Out than their high school was, but they still had enough time to make it.

"Shade, I need to talk to you," Amy said, pulling the orange echidna back.

"Sure. What is it about?" Shade asked.

"I got a call from Antoine earlier asking about Eggman," Amy said, keeping her tone just barely above a whisper.

"Damn. Wait, was this outside the Chili Out when you talked to Sally?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, I was lucky to make it out of that one alive," Amy said with a feigned chuckle.

"I hope you're okay," Shade said sincerely.

"I will be. But, I guess now I can see why Sonic's been under so much pressure..." Amy said, trailing off at the end. She never meant for the bit about her blue hedgehog boyfriend to come out. Shade just gave Amy a look, as if she wasn't sure about what the pink hedgehog said, but she thought nothing of it as they walked back to their college, eagerly awaiting whatever might be in store for them.

* * *

**And another chapter wrapped up. I apologize for the swearing, but like I said, it is gonna get darker. Sooner rather than later hopefully. I am gonna try to space out the swearing a little bit more. And for my next chapter, I will introduce my original characters! Yep, plural. See you next chapter.**


	4. On One Knee

Sonic is still resting. Even though he wouldn't get much time to sleep, it would be enough to get him through the day. And since he sleeps at the college, he thanks his lucky stars that he doesn't have to go far to get to bed. But the whole concept of sleep has become somewhat of a mixed back for the blue hedgehog; it isn't like he doesn't want to sleep, but he doesn't want to continue the nightmares. He didn't really dream this time though. He just rested. Then he hears a knock on the door.

"Sonic? Are you in there?" asked an vaguely familiar voice. He recognized it as having a British accent, but he didn't really know who it was at all. Still, he got out of the bed slowly and got to the door, dragging his feet with each step.

"This had better be fucking worth it," Sonic said gruffly as he reached the door. He opened it and saw the giraffe from earlier, still sporting his suit and shoes.

"Hello Sonic! Since you were late, I didn't get to welcome you into the college along with the other students. My name is David, and I am the main history teacher," said the giraffe, offering his hand to Sonic, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir," Sonic said. He was still a bit tired, so it came out a bit harsher than he intended it to.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," David said as his and Sonic's hands separated.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired," Sonic replied.

"Did you find everything okay?" David asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean, Sally helped us find our dorms and all, but we're all good," Sonic replied.

"Ah, that is good to hear," David said with a smile, before continuing,

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me, I guess," Sonic said tiredly.

"Anyway, I had better be off. I have a lesson in half an hour. Goodbye," David said, offering his hand to Sonic one last time. The blue hedgehog took it, and shook it once more, before the giraffe walked off and closed the door behind him. Sonic headed over to the bathroom, turning on a tap. He splashed some water on his face to perk himself up a bit, and got a good look at himself in a mirror.

He literally looked like he hasn't slept in days; despite the rest he had earlier, it was only half an hour, three quarters of an hour at most, and the dark rings under his eyes still remained. But one thing he could be thankful for was the fact that he didn't have a nightmare when he slept. This was progress at least, and Sonic smiled with pride about it. The door went again, and Sonic quickly dried his face with a nearby towel and headed over to the door, opening it to see his roommate, Wave, on the other side.

"Hey there Sonic!" Wave said chirpily.

"Hi Wave," Sonic replied.

"I got you a present," Wave said, holding up two different bags; the one in her left hand had the chili dog with the sweet sauce, and the one in her right hand had the chili dog with spicy sauce. The blue hedgehog walked back from the door, allowing the purple swallow to walk in.

"Which one's mine?" Sonic asked with a smile as Wave shut the door behind her. He could smell the chili dogs, and his mouth started watering. He sat down on his bed with an eager look in his eyes.

"Easy cowboy. You ain't seen nothing yet," Wave teased, sitting on her own bed before asking Sonic "which one do you want to try first?"

"That one," the blue hedgehog said, pointing to Wave's left hand. She nodded and pulled the chili dog out of it's bag, handing it to Sonic. He lifted it up to his nice to get a whiff of it, and he was surprised by the smell of the sweet sauce. He started scarfing down the chili dog with glee, and it was gone in almost no time.

"What did you think of the sauce?" Wave asked. She thought she'd be shocked by seeing Sonic eat the food so quickly, but it wasn't like it was anything she wasn't used to.

"I thought it was pretty good," Sonic replied.

"Try this one," Wave said, pulling the other chili dog out and handing it to the blue hedgehog. Once again, Sonic took a whiff of the food, smirking upon getting the smell of the spicy sauce up his nose. He munched the chili dog rather quickly, almost faster than the first one.

"I liked the second one better. I love the sweet sauce, but I've always liked hot stuff. Hence my girlfriend," Sonic said. He hadn't meant for that last bit to slip out, but he was in such a good mood, even with the minimal amount of sleep he got.

"Glad you liked it," Wave said.

"I didn't just like it. They were both fucking awesome," Sonic replied, making the purple swallow laugh.

"Me and the others were gonna look around the college for our first lesson if you're interested?" Wave asked.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be pretty helpful to learn our surroundings I guess," Sonic said. The blue hedgehog and the purple swallow got up off their beds and headed out. They were joined by everyone else later, and Sonic soon rushed to Amy, taking her hand in his.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood," Amy teased, kissing Sonic on the cheek.

"Yeah. Those chili dogs did me good. But it's nothing compared to seeing you though," Sonic replied. He looked around and could see everyone else getting a fuzzy feeling about them too; they were sweet-talking, kissing, hugging, holding hands... it's like a love-bug had been around.

"How did you sleep?" Amy asked.

"With his face buried in the pillow!" Blaze shouted, making everyone laugh. Sonic just gave the purple cat a thumbs-up, as if to agree with her.

"Fuck yeah! Ain't no other way to do it!" Amy replied, making everyone laugh even more.

"So, what floor are we gonna hit up first?" Jet asked.

"I think we should start at the top floor, which is where the seniors are," Sally answered. They waited for a while before an elevator came down. A lot more of them got to fit inside it in contrast to earlier that morning, mostly because they didn't have cardboard boxes to worry about.

Silver, Jet, Sonic, Wave, Cream, and Amy took the elevator, and were surprised by the fact that none of them were squished against a wall. Soon, Shade and Shadow joined too, but there was no more room afterwards. Sally, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze all took the stairs. They got up them quicker than they thought they would.

Everything about it was big; it made Sonic and his friends feel like krill in the mouth of a whale. They decided to check out the rooms so they could get a better hang of where to go for their lessons. Even with Tails' map, it could still be easy to get lost. But they had about 20 minutes until their first lesson, so they decided to goof around a bit. They looked around everywhere, taking in all the sights of it.

"I'm telling you, I don't have any money! I already spent it on food at the cafe downstairs!" said a familiar voice. It was their friend, Charmy. He wore an orange t-shirt, along with black shorts and red sneakers. He was cornered against a wall by a couple of hyenas that were larger than him. They both had black fur and brown eyes. One had a grey vest, black jeans, and brown boots, while the other had a red t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. They both wore leather jackets.

"Come on, you little brat! Just give us your cash and we'll leave you be," one of them said.

"Yeah, don't you know the admission fee is $20 up front?" said the other. They both had surfer-like sounding voices. They were apparently not very bright. One of them picked Charmy by the arms, while the other rolled up his sleeves, as if ready to beat up the poor bee. Sonic clenched his fists and took a step forward.

But out of nowhere, the air started to shift, and a wolf, with light brown fur and grey eyes, and wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, grabbed the other two by the collars and threw them back.

"I thought I told you guys not to bother the new students that came in today!" said the brown-furred wolf.

"We're sorry, Blink! It won't happen again!" they both said at the same time.

"Good. Now, get the fuck outta here! Damn greasers," Blink shouted. The two hyenas scrambled up to their feet and rushed to wherever they thought would be safest.

"I gotta say, that was pretty awesome!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Hey, you okay kid?" Blink asked as he walked over to Charmy.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Charmy replied, getting back to his feet.

"No problem. Keep safe out there," Blink said. He then turned to Sonic and his crew, and simply smiled, extending his hand towards the blue hedgehog. "Nice to meet you. I'm Blink."

"I'm Sonic. How did you just appear out of nowhere like that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, well, when I was 15, I started getting weird feelings. At first I thought it was the magical journey of puberty, but it turns out I was wrong. I woke up one day and found out that I could become invisible whenever I wanted," Blink replied.

"Same for me. Needless to say, the rest of us can do some pretty neat stuff too," Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Blink said. Sonic just smiled, and ran toward the end of the hall and back before Blink could finish his sentence.

"Okay, that was pretty good," Blink said.

"Hang on, if you were 15, then how old are you now?" Tails asked.

"I'm 25. I could have left the college a few years ago, but I chose to stay behind to help people. I'm sort of like an assistant teacher who still learns things," Blink said.

"Wait... I've heard about you," Jet said.

"You have?" Blink asked.

"Yeah. You're like the king of the college! You could overthrow it if wanted," Jet said.

"Nah. I've never been the power hungry type. Dammit, where is he?" Blink said, looking around.

"Where's who?" Sonic asked.

"My boyfriend," Blink replied. They looked at him in shock, and he simply said, "Yeah, I'm gay. Big whoop."

"Hey, who were those guys you scared off?" Amy asked.

"Joey and Johnny. The laughter twins. They're not the brightest tools in the shed. I'm amazed they even made it to be juniors," Blink said, making the pink hedgehog laugh. The bell then went off, which meant they had five minutes left until the lesson started.

"Well, we better head off," Silver said.

"We may not have to go far. According to the timetable, our first lesson is on this floor," Tails said to the silver hedgehog.

"In that case, let's go there in style. I feel like singing. And I think I have just the tune too," Blink said. He flipped out an iPod, which was brown like his fur, and he played "Accept Crime" by Alexisonfire.

**Verse 1**

_Everybody on the count of three  
_

_Accept crime 1-2-3_

_Bethlehem to Galilee_

_Accept crime 1-2-3_

_Between the sheets, the voyeur watches you_

_And each caress takes us one step further from his tired truth  
_

_Say, we will be free to use our bodies as we please  
_

_We will be free to use our bodies as we please_

**Chorus**

_Say hey! There's no police!_

_Hey, there's no police between two beating hearts_

_Hey! There's no police!_

_Hey, there's no police between two beating hearts_

Everyone else was smiling, as they were rather impressed with Blink's ability to switch between screaming and singing.

**Verse 2**

_Let the clergy damn our every emotion_

_Until every impulse is a revolution_

_And will we know to bring good, we'll let it carry us through_

_It's your chance to use your disobedience_

_We will say:_

_We will be free to use our bodies as we please_

_We will be free to use our bodies as we please_

**Chorus**

_Say hey! There's no police!_

_Hey, there's no police between two beating hearts_

_Hey! There's no police!_

_There's no police, no police between two beating hearts_

**Bridge**

_I'll feel no guilt_

_I won't repent_

_Day to day I accept crime_

_And that's for me to confess_

After that, Blink played the guitar solo, complete with air guitar.

**Last chorus**

_Hey! There's no police!_

_Hey, there's no police between two beating hearts_

_Hey! There's no police!_

_Hey, there's no police between two beating hearts_

_Between two beating hearts_

_Between two beating hearts_

_Between two beating hearts_

_Between two beatings hearts_

_I know!_

As soon as the song finished, Sonic looked at his phone, and saw that they had a couple of minutes until their first lesson, which was history. They all rushed to their first lesson, happy to have a new friend with them.

* * *

**So, how do you like the new characters? There may be more soon, and I hope I gave them good introductions into the story! If you're wondering, Blink will not be a villain, but he will give Sonic a good run for his money. I guarantee that. See you next chapter!**

**Song: "Accept Crime".**

**Band: Alexisonfire.**

**Album: "Old Crows/Young Cardinals".**

**Year of release: 2009.**

**Record company: Dine Alone Records.**


	5. Changing Of The Guard

With some help from Blink, Sonic and friends reached their history room, making it in time to see some other students go inside. It was rather big inside; the tables stretched a good deal, almost taking up the whole room, but leaving enough space at either end for students and teachers to get through. There were seven seats per table, and seven tables overall.

The paint was an olive green colour, and the tables and chairs had a lovely shade of oak about them, and there was a blackboard at the front, along with a desk where the teacher would sit. There were already students sat down, so Sonic took a free space at the back of the room, and Blink sat next to him.

"Does every room look this fancy?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much. Except the lunch hall of course. The only difference between each room is the paint job, really," Blink replied. Sonic got a look around to see where his friends had sat; Amy was at the front, along with Sally to her left, followed by Silver, and Wave sat at Amy's right. Cream took the second row, with Blaze to her right, and Shadow to her left, followed by Knuckles. Shade was sat the fourth row, with Rouge to sat her right, Tails next to Rouge, and Jet to Shade's left. The other seats were taken by students they never met, with the exception of Johnny and Joey. They both sat next to each other one row in front of Sonic and Blink, sitting at the far left end.

"So, is there anyone we should watch out for?" Sonic asked Blink, keeping the hyenas in earshot.

"Well, obviously you've met the prank twins. They're just jokers really. They're freshmen, like you, but they've been at the college longer. Keep getting held back because they're stupid," Blink replied, making the blue hedgehog laugh.

"And they demanded an admission fee? Dumb jerks," Sonic said.

"I like that term better for them," Blink said through a chuckle, before continuing, "Anyway, moving on. That shark over there is Aron," Blink said, pointing to the second row. He was a tiger shark, and had blue skin and red eyes. He also wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He sat next to Blaze.

"What's his story?" Sonic asked.

"He's the head of the swim team, not that that's much of a shock considering he's a shark. He's pretty good, but gets in over his head more often than not," Blink replied. Then Sonic saw a brown bear sat at the front row, next to Sally. He had brown eyes, and wore an orange and black flame t-shirt, along with black jeans and blue sneakers.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

"That's Miguel. He transferred from Spain not long ago. He's a sophomore, so he's only a year above you. He speaks English pretty well, considering he hasn't been here long," Blink replied.

"Anyone else?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there's Reese over there," Blink said, pointing to a red feathered falcon who sat down next to Miguel. He almost looked like Jet. He had blue eyes, and wore a light blue button up shirt, along with black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Anything I should know about him?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"Well, he thinks he's tougher than he really is. But man, can he play a mean game of soccer," Blink said, making Sonic chuckle.

"Anybody else?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"There's a group of girls, but they rarely go to class really. They're like the Pink Ladies of the school. And plus, I can never remember all their fucking names," Blink replied, making Sonic laugh at the Grease reference.

"Okay. Is that it or?" Sonic wondered.

"One last one; see that giraffe over there?" Blink asked, pointing to the aforementioned giraffe, before continuing, "That's Lucas, David's nephew. Spoiled little shit if you ask me," Blink said, purposely making no effort to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Yeah. What's up with him?" Sonic asked, looking over at Lucas. He noticed Lucas had eyes the same colour as David's, and he wore a brown long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Nothing except for rich kid syndrome. Plus, I hate him," Blink said.

"He doesn't look like the most savoury customer. Why do you hate him so much?" Sonic asked.

"Because he's homophobic," Blink replied.

"Dude, there's no such thing as homophobia. He's just an asshole!" Sonic said, making the wolf laugh.

"That he is. But he's a rich asshole," Blink replied. Then he sighed.

"What's up Blink?" Sonic asked.

"It's my boyfriend. He's rarely in many of my classes," Blink answered, looking down.

"I know how you feel. I had the same problem with my ex," Sonic replied.

"Really? Is that why you broke up?" Blink asked.

"No. It was because I accidentally cheated on her because I kissed another girl. But thankfully, no one came out of it in a bad way, you know?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know," Blink replied.

"Plus, on the bright side I got them to bury the hatchet. They're actually getting on pretty good with each other, and there's no bad blood," Sonic said with a cheerful tone.

"Good to hear man. So, who are you going out with now?" Blink asked.

"That cute pink hedgehog at the front. The same girl I cheated on my ex with," Sonic answered.

"And your ex is okay with it?" Blink asked.

"Yeah. It shocked even me. But like I said, there's no bad blood," Sonic replied.

"Where the fuck is our teacher?" Rouge said angrily.

"He'll be here. He had to go to a meeting," Reese said. Almost as if on cue, David burst through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late, I was at a meeting. Now, as most of you remember from last time, we are studying the Spartan empire. And for those of you new here, well, same thing really," David said, getting a laugh from the students, before asking "Blink, would you like to come up here and help?"

"Certainly," Blink replied, standing up. He walked to the front of the classroom, narrowly avoiding getting tripped over by Lucus on the way there.

"Sorry, did you fall there?" Lucas asked snidely. Blink was tempted to yell his head off, but kept his cool.

"Lucas, I've warned you. Blink, are you alright?" David asked.

"I'm fine. So, Spartans... well, from what I remember we were studying their army life and how that went for them," Blink said. He then picked up a pile of books from David's desk, walking around and handing them to the students.

"Now, if you'll kindly flip to page 44, you'll see the segment Blink mentioned about the Spartan army," David said, before Blink returned to the giraffe's desk. He picked up another pile of books, but these ones were for school work, and they had orange covers. He walked around, handing them to the students. David continued speaking, saying "Please write your names on the work books, and then we will begin the lesson when you are finished."

"I think they finished when you were talking," Blink whispered, so as not to embarrass David. The students already did as they needed to while the giraffe was telling them what to do, which Blink saw. The wolf couldn't hold back a small chuckle, but David didn't notice it.

"Ah. Well then, first question of the day is, what happened to babies that were too sick?" David asked. Cream raised her hand, and the giraffe pointed to the orange and cream coloured rabbit.

"Weren't they abandoned in the country side to die if they weren't seen as strong enough by the city state?" Cream said.

"That is indeed true. Oh, and I almost forgot, write all this down to help you," David said to all the students, and they did as they were told.

"Can I ask the next one?" Blink asked.

"Certainly," David answered with a smile.

"Okay. How old were male Spartans before being taken to live in special army barracks?" Blink asked.

"It was seven, right?" Rouge asked.

"Indeed it was. Next one is, how old did a Spartan soldier have to be until they became equals?" Blink asked. David simply sat down as Blink took over.

"They had to hit thirty I think," Miguel said, with a Spanish tinge to his otherwise perfect American accent.

"That is correct. What could Spartans do when they became equals?" Blink asked.

"They were allowed to live with their wives and children. As Spartans, they were allowed to get married, but couldn't live with their wives," Tails said.

"I had a feeling you'd get one eventually," Wave teased.

"Sorry. Too distracted by my super cute girlfriend," Tails replied as he looked over to his cream and orange rabbit girlfriend, making himself and her blush.

"Ahem. Moving on, at what age do they stop military service?" David asked.

"Sixty," Reese answered.

"Very good. Next up, what was the training of women in Sparta?" David asked. Sonic raised his hand, and the giraffe pointed to the blue hedgehog.

"They weren't allowed military training, but had to learn something as self-defense. Also, any infant girls were exposed to die if the people thought they were weak, so they had to train in gymnastics as well as have some physical training," Sonic said.

"That is very good!" David replied.

"I think we have time for one last question before the bell goes," Blink said.

"Okay, our last question is, what three main classes were the Spartan society split into?" David asked. Shade stood up after finishing writing it down. There was a lot of written work, so the orange echidna was somewhat thankful that this was the last question.

"I believe that, in order, it is Spartiate, perioeci and helots," Shade replied.

"Good. Bonus points for saying what the classes were allowed to do," David said.

"Spartiates were native Spartans and were allowed to serve in the army and they had all the political and legal rights, perioeci were sort of like a buffer population between Spartiates and helots and because of this they were accorded a lot of freedom, and helots were pretty much like slaves," Shade replied before sitting down. As soon as she hit the seat, the bell went off.

"Okay, good work today. Don't forget to take your college books with you and stay safe out there," David said as the students rushed out. He then turned to Blink.

"What?" Blink asked.

"I was just wondering how you were, having to deal with my nephew as always," David said.

"I'll be fine, sir. I've heard much worse, trust me," Blink said, feigning a smile.

"Okay. Well, I'm always here if you need me. Now, skedaddle," David said, making the wolf laugh before heading away.

* * *

**I am sorry if the language is a bit too much for you guys. It won't always be this bad, but I just want to make a darker, heavier story. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Two weeks have passed, and Sonic's birthday had come around pretty quick. He wasn't expecting it to be much different from his other birthdays; okay, so he's nineteen now, but he didn't expect anything different from those around him. Boy, was he in for a few surprises...**

"Man, is it me or does science class get tougher?" Knuckles asked as he exited the science classroom, everyone else following behind. The were on the junior floor. Knuckles sported beige cargo pants, a black tank top and white sneakers, along with sunglasses. It was a pretty warm day today.

"I don't think so. It didn't bother me none," Tails replied. He sported green shorts, a brown t-shirt, and black sneakers.

"Why does that not surprise me?" asked Cream as she kissed her yellow fox boyfriend on the cheek. She wore a brown sundress and orange boots.

"I'll tell you what surprised me," Blink said as he walked out. He wore a brown tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers, also with sunglasses resting on his head.

"Oh? What was that then?" Tails asked.

"That group of girls showing up to a fucking class?" Shade guessed. She wore a light purple tank top, black shorts and white boots. Blink simply put one finger on his nose, and pointed his free hand at the orange echidna, indicating she got it right. She laughed a bit and did a silent cheer.

"They're kind of bitchy," Sally said. She sported a blue t-shirt, brown jeans and black sandals.

"Yeah. They're not exactly the nicest bunch, are they?" Shadow thought out loud. He wore a dark green t-shirt, along with black shorts and brown shoes.

"Shadow, we both know you don't look for nice in girls," Rouge said, giving her black and red hedgehog boyfriend a little wink. She wore a deep red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Very true," Shadow replied, blushing.

"So, any plans for blue boy's birthday?" Rouge asked Amy.

"I have no idea. I mean, I wanna surprise him, and I love him, but I don't know what to get him," Amy replied. She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with an AC/DC logo on it, as well as black jean shorts and blue sneakers.

"I'm sure something will come to ya," Jet said. He wore a blue shirt that had an eagle design on it, along with blue shorts and black sneakers.

"Luckily, me and Jet have already got Sonic his present," Wave added. She wore a pink and purple striped t-shirt, along with black jeans and blue shoes.

"You guys do realize I'm stood right here, right?" Sonic said as he trailed behind them. He sported a dark grey t-shirt with a red skull on it, along with blue jeans and black shoes.

"We know," Silver said, almost brushing off Sonic's comment. He wore a white button up t-shirt over a light blue vest, along with dark brown jeans and blue sneakers. Blaze held his hand, and the purple cat wore a tank top where the left half was red and the other half was blue, along with black jeans shorts and blue sandals.

"I bet you can't wait for your presents," Blaze said.

"I told you, I don't know if I want a party or not. To me a birthday is just the same as any other day, only I'll be older," Sonic said in an exasperated tone.

"So, do you want a party or not?" Blink asked.

"Fuck it, let's do our worst," Wave said, smirking.

"Fine. I'll have a party," Sonic said, finally giving in, much to the joy of everyone else, who shouted "yay!"

"You're gonna love it Sonic, don't you worry," Amy said, pecking Sonic on the cheek.

"Well, look who it is; the goody two shoes crew," said a snide voice. It was Lucas, and he was hanging around a corner, just leaning back with his eyes closed. He wore a white t-shirt that had a design of a pair of swords across the chest of it, along with blue shorts and black sneakers.

"Oh, goody! It's the spoiled rich brat," said Knuckles sarcastically.

"I wouldn't try to insult me if I were you. You hurt your brain by thinking, let alone actually talking," Lucas said with a little snarl.

"Well, pardon my French Lucas, but vus etes un trou du cul," (Eng: You're an asshole) Knuckles said, making everyone else laugh. He didn't need wit to beat Lucas. He just needed to be funny. And it worked.

"Whatever. I don't have time for you dregs. Have fun being a year older, Sonic," Lucas said with a significant lack of enthusiasm before walking off.

"Well, that's not quite a 'happy birthday' but it'll do," Sonic said, getting a giggle from everyone.

"He is so not coming to the party," Sally said, keeping the laughter up.

"Well, there are no more lessons so we're done for the day. Let's head to the Chili Out," Tails said.

"You guys go ahead, us girls will catch up with you," Cream said.

"Okay, see you later babe," Tails replied, kissing his orange and cream rabbit girlfriend on the lips. She returned it before Tails headed off, smiling wide. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Shade, Cream and Wave all headed to the ground floor. They went over to the cafeteria and bought some food before sitting down.

"So, what do you need us for?" Blaze asked as they all sat down at a table.

"I need you guys to help plan the birthday party for Sonic," Amy answered.

"Isn't it gonna be pointless? Sonic's birthday is today after all," Rouge said.

"Well, everything's pretty much set up. I just need a place for it, and I need someone to sing for him," Amy said.

"Why don't you sing for him?" Shade asked the pink hedgehog, drinking some soda.

"I've got something... better planned for Sonic," Amy replied to the orange echidna.

"I'll sing for him," Cream said.

"Cool. That's one down. One to go..." Amy said as she thought about where Sonic's birthday party could be held.

"Why not in his dorm?" asked a voice. It was the leader of a group of girls known as The Hummingbirds, Jessica. Despite the name, Jessica was the only one that actually was a hummingbird, and she had brown eyes and had purple feathers, and as a result was almost easily mistaken for Wave at times. Others were Britney, who was a yellow furred tigress with blue eyes, a light blue furred kangaroo with grey eyes named Britney, a white cat with yellow eyes named Danielle, a black furred marmoset with yellow eyes named Trish, and a red rabbit with green eyes named Charlie. They all wore the same attire; a pink t-shirt with a pair of hummingbirds on the stomach of the shirt, and a text in black across the chest that reads "Hummingbirds", along with blue jeans and black shoes.

"I don't know. Is there enough room?" Wave asked.

"There should be if we move some stuff around. All we need to do is put it back together again when we're done," Blaze said.

"Well, that settles that," Amy said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked a voice. It was Blink's boyfriend, Evan. He was a wolf with black fur and green eyes and wore a grey vest along with black jeans and red sneakers. He sat down next to Amy.

"Um... I don't think so..." Amy said, trailing off.

"What about Sonic's birthday cake?" Sally asked.

"Oh! No, that's sorted out. I got one yesterday," Amy said.

"Yep. Me and Amy have it in our dorm fridge," Shade said.

"Cool. Well, let's go set it up," Evan said.

**At the Chili Out**

The guys were sat at their usual spot, and were slurping some cold drinks and having a talk about Sonic's party.

"So, what should we do for your big party?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Whatever you want man," the blue hedgehog answered.

"You're really not bothered, are you?" Tails asked.

"Nope. But there is a good reason for it," Sonic said.

"And what reason is that?" Silver asked.

"The reason is, no matter what you do, you always top it. My last birthday party was when I was 16, and I didn't want another one after that because it was such an awesome party. But I know you're gonna kick that party's ass," Sonic said, making his friends smile. Despite being cryptic about whether or not he wanted to have a party or not, he was truthful in what he said.

"That's actually pretty cool of you to say, Sonic," Shadow said.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. I'm sure what ever you guys do is gonna rock," Sonic reassured his black and red hedgehog friend with a smile.

"Will we expect alcohol?" Jet asked.

"Nope. Just normal party snacks. I decided on no alcohol whatsoever," Sonic said.

"Good. We all know you're a messy drunk," Shadow said, getting a glare from Sonic. But the blue hedgehog smiled at Shadow, and laughed a lot.

"Are you sure you'll have enough room for all of us?" Blink asked.

"There might be. I think the girls are sorting that out," Tails said.

"Alright, I'm heading back to my dorm to leave you guys to plan this all out. I don't want any part of the planning," Sonic said.

"How noble of you," Knuckles said with a high class British accent, almost imitating Lucas.

"Yes, quite. Anyway, see you guys later," Sonic said.

"You're forgetting something," Jet said, offering a chili dog to Sonic.

"Ah, yes. My birthday snack. Thanks," Sonic replied before heading off.

"Alright, let's make tonight one of the best of that blue bastard's life," Silver said, getting a laugh out of everyone. They put their bottles together and cheered.

**That night**

Sonic was heading back to his dorm room after having a think to himself at the cafeteria. He just wondered what he was going to get and from who. He got his dorm key out, and opened the door to his and Wave's dorm. He almost had a heart attack as all his friends yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Damn, you guys scared me!" Sonic said through a laugh. He held his heart for a brief moment as all his friends either shook his hands, hugged him or kissed him. He also took notice that the beds and cupboard had been moved around a bit, allowing more people to move around. The dorms were big enough anyway, but the extra room certainly helped.

Sonic took a look around and saw all the snacks and drinks everywhere. One thing that caught his eye though was his cake; it had blue icing, and there were chocolates all around the edge of it. He cut off a slice for himself and got everyone else one.

"Want your presents, fuzzball?" asked Rouge through a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sonic said. He was pretty happy with what he got; mostly it was just clothes, games and money, but Sonic appreciated it nonetheless.

"Don't forget this one," Jet said, walking over to Sonic.

"It's from both of us," said Wave. Sonic unwrapped it and found an Extreme Gear hoverboard, painted blue like his fur.

"Whoa. This is amazing! Thanks!" Sonic said.

"Don't think yourself lucky. We also kinda got everyone else one too," Jet said. He and Wave handed more hoverboards out to Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shade, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Sally, Blaze, Blink and Evan all also got one.

"Well, I got you something too," Amy said. She got out a small box, which didn't have any wrapping. Sonic took it from her and opened it; inside was a chain necklace with a pentacle on it, and wrapped around the pentacle was a small snake.

"This is amazing. Thanks you," Sonic said. He then kissed Amy full on the lips as she put her arms around his neck to clip the necklace together. She kept her arms around him after she was finished. After the two hedgehogs broke the kiss, Sonic looked over to one of the side of the room and saw a microphone.

"What's all that about?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to sing a song for you," Cream said. She then pulled out her iPod and played "Nothing To Lose" by Zebrahead.

**Verse 1**

_I feel like it's all been done before_

_Like everyone's living just to even the score_

_And one by one we're death to bore_

_Makes you wanna break out kick down the door_

_Don't ever give it up_, _y__ou'll make it out alive_

_Live it up while dying 9 to 5_

_Just stand up and tear it down tonight_

**Pre-chorus**

_Rise up rise up rise up_

_From the bottom all the way to the top_

_Never listen when they tell you to stop_

_Rise up rise up_

**Chorus**

_'Cause I got nothing to lose_, _g__ot nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse_

_I got nothing to lose, __g__ot nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse_

_I got nothing to lose_

**Verse 2**

_You can take your small minds and blow 'em away_

_Try and bring me down with the lies you say_

_Yesterday's gone, now today's the day_

_Lowlifes and hoodlums come out to play_

_They tell you listen up stop talking out of line_

_Busting out_, _w__ell now would be the time_

_Just stand up and tear it down tonight_

**Pre-chorus**

_Rise up rise up rise up_

_From the bottom all the way to the top_

_Never listen when they tell you to stop_

_Rise up rise up_

**Chorus**

_'Cause I got nothing to lose_, _g__ot nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse_

_I got nothing to lose, __g__ot nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse_

_I got nothing to lose_

As the second chorus finished, Cream imitated the guitar solo pretty well. Sonic was smiling like crazy; everyone was having a really good time.

**Bridge**

_On top we're making it pop_

_All upside down we don't drop_

_With all the scars that we copped_

_From all the fakers who flopped_

_To all the battles that taught us_

_Through the lessons they fought us_

_'Cause they said we were raucous but we just came to rock_

**Pre-chorus**

_Rise up rise up rise up_

_From the bottom all the way to the top_

_Never listen when they tell you to stop_

_Rise up rise up_

**Chorus**

_'Cause I got nothing to lose_, _g__ot nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse_

_I got nothing to lose, __g__ot nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse_

_I got nothing to lose _

_Rise up, rise up, rise up, hey hey_

_I got nothing to lose  
_

_Rise up, rise up, rise up, hey hey  
_

_I got nothing to lose, __I got nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to lose  
_

_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving in, I've got no excuse  
_

_And I've g__ot nothing to lose_

As the song ended, everyone applauded the cream and orange rabbit. Sonic walked up to her and gave her a huge hug which she returned.

"Let's party!" Sonic said through the microphone. Everyone cheered, and after a few hours of dancing, drinking and eating, everyone headed back to their separate dorms. After Sonic finished thanking everyone for coming, Amy stayed behind to help along with putting things back and cleaning up.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Wave said.

"Thanks for the party, Wave. It was fucking awesome," Sonic said, making the purple swallow laugh as she left. After the two hedgehogs put everything back to how it was, they sat on Sonic's bed. It wasn't long before they were kissing and holding each other close.

"You know, that necklace wasn't the only present I got you," Amy said.

"Oh? What else did you get me?" Sonic asked. Amy winked and took her shirt off, revealing a bra where the right cup was white and the left cup was black. She then took off her shorts, revealing a black pair of panties. She then pointed to her right side, and Sonic looked and saw a tattoo of a blue rose, with what looked like Sonic and Amy's named coming out of the stem as thorns.

"Je te desire," (Eng: I want you) Sonic said.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Amy teased.

"I picked a little bit up from Knuckles," Sonic said with a smirk.

**Attention: Lemon ahead! You know the rules, if you're not 16+, then skip to the end of the chapter, or just stop reading right here.**

Amy kicked off her shoes and crawled over to Sonic and kissed him hard, moaning as the blue hedgehog returned the kiss. Amy stopped briefly to take Sonic's shirt off. Sonic took off his jeans and shoes, and Amy pulled his grey boxers off, wrapping her hand around his 9 inch long, 3 inch thick member and stroking it. Sonic sat up as they kissed, and undid Amy's bra, revealing her 32F breasts. Sonic then starting to work on her nipples.

Amy moaned and removed her panties as Sonic teased her nipples. Sonic pulled his wallet from his jeans and pulled a condom out, sliding it down his penis. Amy got on top of him and inserted his member inside her, both of them moaning as they felt each other again for the first time in a long time.

Sonic laid back as Amy rode on top of him, placing her hands on his chest. She traced her hands over his body, smiling when she felt the scar on his chest. After a few minutes of this, Sonic reached his hands up to played with her breasts and thrust upward, making Amy moan. Hearing Amy moan his name, he sat up and kissed her deeply as she rode him still.

"Sonic..." Amy said, slowing her pace down a bit.

"Yes?" Sonic asked through a moan.

"It's been so long. I want it rough," Amy said. That sent Sonic overboard. He picked Amy up off the bed, wrapped her legs around him, and pushed her against a wall, thrusting into her hard and fast.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy screamed, scratching Sonic's back hard. They shared a lust-filled kiss, and Sonic quickened his pace. He stopped kissing Amy for a second, and gently clamped his teeth down onto her shoulder, making her scream wildly in pleasure. Sonic went quicker and harder, keeping his pace up. They kissed again and Amy bit Sonic's lip, making him go faster and harder still.

"Sonic, I'm about to cum," Amy said.

"M-me too," Sonic replied. He then picked her up off the wall, and laid her down on the bed, getting on top and thrusting into her. After a good few minutes of this, they both moaned each others names as they reached their climax.

"Mm... Sonic, that was fantastic," Amy said.

"Fantastic doesn't cut it. With you, each time is just perfect," Sonic replied, making Amy blush. They shared one more kiss before Sonic pulled out of Amy. He removed the condom from his penis and put it in a bin down the side of his bed, laying back down as Amy rested her head on the blue hedgehog's chest.

"Goodnight. I love you," Amy said.

"I love you too," Sonic replied.

"Oh, and Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"Happy birthday," Amy said. They shared one more kiss before pulling the quilt over them and sleeping in each other's embrace.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good for you! I'd like to give a shout out to nightRay103 for coming up with some of The Hummingbirds' names, and a shout out to Celestkirin for the idea for the tattoo! Anyway, after the next chapter, I will be continuing work on my Beyblade story. Until then dudes!**

**Song: "Nothing To Lose".**

**Band: Zebrahead.**

**Album: "Get Nice!".**

**Year of release: 2011.**

**Record company: Sony Music Japan, MFZB Records, 3Wise Records.**


	7. Dive

**Sonic's dream**

_Sonic wakes up in an odd place. It seems almost completely dark, with only a small pool of light allowing Sonic to see. He sees that he is still naked from last night's escapades, minus his necklace. Luckily nearby was a pile of clothes. He got a closer look at them and realized that they were the same ones he wore throughout the day._

_"Put them on," whispered a voice. Sonic did as he was told._

_"Who's there?" Sonic asked. He saw a figure shift in the shadows. It was Lucas, also wearing the same clothes he wore the previous day._

_"Bet you're surprised to see me," Lucas said._

_"So, this is what you can do? Jump into people's dreams?" Sonic asked._

_"Oh, that's not all I can do in people's dreams," Lucas said. He then snapped his fingers and a pair of brown, wooden chairs grew out from the ground. In between the chairs was a white marble table with two cups of tea on it._

_"I'll admit, that is kind of cool," Sonic said with an impressed tone._

_"I know. I'm like Freddy Krueger," Lucas said as he sat down._

_"Nah. He'd call first," Sonic replied, making Lucas laugh._

_"I like that. Please, sit," Lucas said, gesturing to the other seat. Sonic sat down._

_"So, why did you decide to hack into my brain?" Sonic asked, picking up his cup of tea. He took a sip of it, actually surprised with the soothing taste of it._

_"I did it to get to know more about you," Lucas answered._

_"What do you mean?" Sonic asked._

_"I see a lot in you. I see a lot of good. But I've also seen that you killed, you cheated, and I see a lot mo-" Lucas was cut off by Sonic._

_"You know what happened?" Sonic asked in a panicked tone._

_"Yes, I do. But that is not my concern," Lucas replied._

_"Then spill it," Sonic demanded with a heated voice._

_"There is something very dangerous inside you. It's volatile, and it's dormant for now. But I have no clue what it is," Lucas said._

_"And you're telling me this because..." Sonic said._

_"Because I have a feeling that you could use it for something good," Lucas said._

_"But I thought you said it was volatile?" Sonic suggested._

_"It is. But I don't know how volatile it is exactly. It's just there," Lucas answered._

_"Why are you helping me?" Sonic asked._

_"Look, I don't like you very much. And I know you don't like me very much. But the reason I'm in your head right now is to tell you that maybe giving into it could be good," Lucas said as he sipped more of his tea. Sonic's temper flared up. He slammed his hands on the table as he rose._

_"Listen up you smarmy little fucker; I will never give in to whatever it is you think is inside me. I won't give up on my friends, and I won't cave in to whatever the fuck this is. So shut the fuck up!" Sonic yelled._

_"Such a temper! I can see it has already started to take a toll on you," Lucas said. Sonic growled again, and was about to start speaking, but Lucas waved his right hand about and a group of vines shot out from the ground. They wrapped around Sonic's arms and bound him to the chair._

_"Let me go, you little cu-" Sonic started to say, but he was cut off as another vine wrapped itself around his mouth._

_"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic... Don't you get it? This is what I'm talking about! It's good to let go. And even if you don't want to admit it, you have a dark side. We all do. It's just natural to want to be bad, and I'll admit, that makes me feel damn good," Lucas said. He then started walking around the table and wandered over to Sonic, kneeling down. He whispered into Sonic's ear "__Now that I've said what I needed to say, you can wake up."_

**Real life**

Sonic opens his eyes instantly. He looks to his side and sees the clock reading 7:06 am. He debated going back to sleep, but he didn't want another encounter with Lucas in his head. Sonic looked down and saw his pink hedgehog girlfriend, Amy, curled up on him with a peaceful look on her face as she slept.

Sonic carefully got out from under her and the quilt, trying not to wake Amy up. He decided to have a quick shower. He took his necklace off and placed it on the small drawer in between the beds. He headed into the shower and switched it on, having some thoughts to himself as he washed his fur.

Why would Lucas want to talk to him? Why would he want Sonic to give in to the darkness within him? And, what if he couldn't stop himself from giving in? The third one was the most disturbing one. After finishing his shower, he turned it off and then headed over to the sink, looking into the bathroom mirror. He turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face to wake him up. He took a look back in the mirror and he saw his reflection.

But then his reflection started changing. His eyes turned almost pale white, his fur was a few shades darker, and he had an evil smile. Sonic nearly jumped out of his fur. He clutched his chest with his right hand as he took a few steps back, and he rested his body on the opposite wall as he caught his breath.

"What... that fuck... was that?" Sonic asked to himself. He took another look in the mirror, but his reflection was completely normal this time around. Sonic tried to shake it off. He went back to his bed and slid under the quilt, getting Amy back under him. But he couldn't sleep, so he just laid there with his eyes wide open. The only thing that kept him smiling was his girlfriend in his arms. The time had passed just like that, and it was 11:00 am. Amy shifted in Sonic's arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Sonic," Amy said sleepily.

"Good morning Amy," Sonic replied. Amy leaned up to kiss her blue hedgehog boyfriend, and he returned the kiss.

"Thank you for an amazing night," Amy said.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday," Sonic replied with a cocky smirk.

"I suppose we'd better get up. Our first lesson starts soon," Amy said. She was right. There wasn't long until their first lesson, and it was a Wednesday which meant only one thing; swimming class. Amy got a bag out from under Sonic's bed, which she hid under there the night before, and pulled out a pink bra and panties set, slipping them on. She then pulled out a pink t-shirt from her bag, and also pulled out some blue jeans and pink sandals. There was also a dark blue swimsuit in her bag, but she left it in there for when she got changed for swimming class.

Amy started getting changed into her normal clothes, and Sonic went to his cupboard to do the same thing. He slipped on some white boxers, followed by a pair of blue faded jeans, a pair of red sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a white chalk outline on it, and a text also in white next to it that read "If I Die, Make It Look Like I Was Doing Something Cool". He also picked out a pair of black swimming trunks, and pulled out a small bag from the cupboard too, putting the trunks in it.

There was a knock on their door, followed by Wave's voice asking "Are you guys dressed yet?"

Sonic uttered a chuckle and walked over to the door to let her in.

"Why didn't you use your key?" Sonic asked as he opened the door. Wave wore a blue t-shirt with a shield design on the chest, along with black jeans and blue sneakers. She also had a blue backpack which had her white swimsuit in it.

"I left it behind by accident. Looks like you two had a good night," Wave said suggestively. Sonic and Amy simply blushed.

"It was probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had," Sonic said, looking over to Amy. She blushed and looked down, then looked back at Sonic with a wink, which he returned.

"Okay, if we don't leave we're gonna be late for swimming class," Wave said. Sonic and Amy snapped out of their loved-up haze. Amy picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, and Sonic followed suit.

**At the swimming baths**

The boys and girls changing rooms were different colours; red for the boys, and green for the girls, and the boys and girls had separate swimming pools. There were separate changing rooms, each being able to fit at least six or seven people in it, and it went for both the girls' and boys' changing rooms. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Storm, Aron and Reese were all getting changed in one room, while their other friends were changing in different rooms.

"Who do you think our teacher will be?" asked Tails, who sported white trunks with purple stripes down the sides.

"I don't know. Probably Shane. He's our usual dude," Knuckles replied. He wore red trunks which almost blended in with his fur colour.

"Doesn't matter who we have; I'm gonna kick your asses up and down the pool," Aron said, sporting a pair of dark blue trunks.

"Is he always this full of shit?" Espio asked Storm. The purple scaled chameleon wore dark green trunks, while the grey feathered albatross wore black trunks.

"I think he might just be that full of shit," Storm replied, getting a laugh from everyone. Well, almost everyone. Aron wasn't too happy about it.

"Aron, cool it buddy," Reese said to his blue shark friend. Reese wore orange trunks.

"You're right Reese. He should cool it," Sonic now wearing his black swimming trunks, added with a sly tone. He was a bit shocked at how it came out, and got a few looks from the others.

"Are you okay buddy?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with," Sonic replied. They all got changed and headed to the swimming pool. It was huge; it went to at least 8 lanes and was 25 meters long, as well as going from 3 feet to at least 9 feet deep.

"So, do you think there's anything special on the agenda today?" Joey asked. He was stood with his twin brother, Johnny, and they both sported grey trunks, with Johnny's being a few shades darker than Joey's.

"Who knows? It could be anything. But Aron's gonna beat our asses anyway, so," Shadow said, wearing black and red trunks to go with his fur colour. He must have heard what Aron was blabbering about.

"You think that's funny, emo kid?" Aron asked with a threatening tone.

"Well, yes actually," Shadow replied with a smirk. Jet, who wore yellow trunks, and Blink, who wore brown trunks, stood in between the blue shark and the black and red hedgehog.

"Give it a rest, you two!" Silver said. He wore dark brown trunks.

"Who the hell is our teacher anyway?" Miguel asked. He wore black trunks with white circles around them. As soon as he said that, he heard a voice say "Alright, good to see you guys again."

They knew the voice but couldn't make it out at first as they hadn't seen him when they first came out to the pool. But they soon recognized who it was; Shane. He was a grey rhinoceros with brown eyes, and sported a red t-shirt, blue sweatpants and black shoes. He also had a silver whistle around his neck, along with a blue pen in his right hand and a black clipboard in his left.

"So, is there anything specific planned for today?" asked Vector. He wore light green trunks.

"Funny you should ask; yes I do. We're gonna have a swim-off," Shane told them.

"Good thing you're getting better at swimming," Knuckles said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sonic replied.

"Here's the deal; you'll be divided into two separate teams of seven. The rules are pretty easy. All you have to do is swim from one side of the pool to the other, and do it quicker than whoever you're against. Whoever's team gets the more faster times wins," Shane said.

"Wait, where's Lucas?" Reese asked.

"Right here," said Lucas as he ran in from the changing rooms. He wore magenta coloured trunks, and then added "Sorry for being so late. I thought I'd sleep in," casting a glance at Sonic.

"Okay. Well, to make this a fair game we need an odd number of people, so how about... Jet and Aron go and take a load off. Sound good?" Shane asked.

"Can't complain," Jet said. The green hawk headed to one of the far sides of the pool, with the blue shark following suit, while everyone else got ready to see who they would wind up with on their team and what the outcome of the contest would be.

* * *

**I can't believe this story had hit 1,000 views already! You dudes are the best. Also, I was gonna make this a different chapter, but I wound up writing it different, so the chapter this one was meant to be will in fact be the next chapter. As for the swimming competition, I'll continue that on the next chapter too. Get it? Got it? Good! See you soon.**


	8. Family Matters

Lucas had kept his eyes on Sonic, making the blue hedgehog more than a little nervous. Tails, Espio, Storm, Knuckles, Shadow, Reese, Johnny, Joey, Blink, Miguel, Evan, and Silver didn't notice the commotion really, as they were too busy mentally preparing themselves for their swimming lesson.

"Okay," Shane said, "for team captains, how about Lucas and Sonic. Captains go last by the way," Shane said. The blue hedgehog and the giraffe simply nodded. They then stood either side of the large grey rhino. After a while the teams were picked; Shadow, Reese, Storm, Espio, Miguel, and Joey on Sonic's side, and Johnny, Knuckles, Evan, Blink, Silver, and Tails on Lucas' side. As Sonic and Lucas were the captains, they went last and stood at the backs of their respective lines. The first ones to go were Tails and Joey. They both stood at the right side of the pool, so they had to swim to the left side and then back again.

"Alright boys, on my count..." Shane said, before continuing, "3, 2, 1," then he blew the whistle. Tails and Joey were pretty even, and they both got to the left side at a dead heat. Tails used his tails to speed himself up a bit, and managed to get back to the right side, earning a win for Lucas. The yellow fox did feel a bit bad because he was, in essence, against his best friend Sonic, but he was sure he wouldn't mind. Next up were Espio and Silver.

Shane counted backwards from 3 before blowing the whistle. The silver hedgehog and the purple chameleon were neck and neck from the get go, with Silver just edging out in front of Espio. But Espio picked up the pace and made it to the left side, albeit just barely. Espio was followed closely by Silver, but he managed to get back to the right side.

"Okay, the scores are 1-1. Storm, Blink, you're up next."

The grey feathered albatross and the brown furred wolf stood up on the edge of the right side of the pool. They both turned to each other and shook each other's hands.

"Good luck," said Storm.

"You too," Blink replied. Shane blew the whistle as soon as Blink finished his sentence, and both Storm and Blink dived in, with Storm hitting the water a little bit quicker. Despite this, Blink caught up pretty quickly, and they both hit the left side of the pool almost simultaneously. They both swam back, and Storm would be the one to win it.

"Storm takes this one. Next up is Knuckles and Reese," Shane said, and soon the red furred echidna and the red feathered falcon got to their positions and both dived at the same time when the whistle went off. Reese was a hell of a lot fast, but Knuckles used his large fists to his advantage and took bigger strokes in the water, bringing him neck and neck with Reese. Knuckles just barely made it to the left side of the pool before the red falcon did, but despite his efforts, Reese still won.

"That makes it 3-1 to us. Looking kind of unanimous if you ask me," Sonic said more cockily than usual.

"Don't get your hopes up furball. You still have me to go against yet," Lucas sternly told the blue hedgehog, still keeping an eye on him.

"Wait your turn, you two. Johnny and Miguel are up next," Shane said.

"I'm Joey actually," the hyena said.

"Really?" Shane asked.

"Just kidding! I'm Johnny," Johnny said, making him and his twin brother laugh.

"I don't care if you're Muhammad Ali. Stop goofing off and get on with the lesson," Shane said with a warning tone. The rhino then counted back from three as Johnny and Miguel took their places, getting ready to dive. He blew the whistle, and the black hyena and the brown bear dived at the same time. Johnny was picking up speed quick, taking advantage of his smaller stature in comparison to Miguel. Despite this, Miguel put major effort into it, but it wasn't enough to get to the left side in time. Johnny smirked at this and made a break for it to get back to the right side, winning another one for Lucas.

"Good effort Miguel. I'm impressed," Shane said genuinely.

"Thank you Shane," Miguel replied.

"Alright, Evan, Espio, you're up next," Shane said, and the purple scaled chameleon and the black furred wolf in question stood on the right side of the pool, ready to swim. Shane counted backwards from three and then blew the whistle, and as soon as he did, Espio and Evan both dived in. They were pretty even, and despite the fact that Espio was shorter and arguably swifter, the purple chameleon had obviously underestimated Evan, who made it to the left side and back pretty fast.

"Well, that makes it 3-3. Last up, Sonic and Lucas," Shane said. The blue hedgehog and the giraffe both got prepared, and as Sonic stared at the clear blue water, he noticed it change and turn darker, and it made Sonic shiver.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic replied.

"It's never too late to give in Sonic," Lucas said, smirking at the blue hedgehog.

"Go blow yourself," Sonic said.

"Okay, this one decides it," Shane said, "3, 2, 1," then the rhino blew the whistle. Sonic and Lucas both dove at the same time, and both swam for the left side of the pool, and they both paused while there to catch their breaths.

"I underestimated you, Sonic," Lucas said.

"Same here. Wanna head back to the other side?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Could be fun," Lucas said, and he then sprang off the left side, giving the giraffe a head-start. Sonic soon picked up the pace, but after a while, he got a bit tired. He wasn't expecting it to happen, and as a result, Lucas made it back to the right side.

"Okay, the final score is 4-3 to Lucas' team," Shane said as the bell went off. Sonic thought about swimming back to the right side, but instead he went for a nearby ladder and climbed up it to get out the pool.

"Yo, Sonic! You gonna be okay?" Espio asked.

"I'll be fine," Sonic said. He headed back to the changing room to put his clothes back on.

"Well... okay. Um, good effort everyone, and I'll see you whenever the next time is that I see you," Shane said, and with that, everyone dispersed back to the changing rooms. Tails was the first one inside, only to see Sonic stomping through the door.

"This isn't like him," Tails said.

"Well, he has been acting out lately," Knuckles replied.

"What do you mean 'lately'?" Shadow asked as he walked in, making the red echidna and the yellow fox giggle.

"Good one. But I think we should keep our distance for now," Knuckles said.

**Later...**

Sonic was in the clothes that he wore that morning again, having changed back into them when the swimming lesson finished. He decided to spend some time on his own, so he chilled out under one of the many trees that were a part of the front of the college, and he was laying back against it with his hands beside his head. Soon, his friends found him.

"You okay dude?" Knuckles asked. He wore a black t-shirt with the four card suits emblazoned in white on the chest, and in order from right to left it was spades, diamonds, clubs, then hearts. He also wore blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I'm fine man. I just needed some downtime," Sonic replied.

"Well, whenever you're ready, we're heading to the Chili Out for a bit to get some drinks," Tails said. He wore a white t-shirt with a punk rock zombie design on it, along with black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

"Sounds good. Get me a lemonade would ya?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. See you later dude," Tails said as he went off. After a few more minutes of waiting, Sonic got up and decided to head back to his dorm room to chill out. He got halfway to the college front door before hearing a rock land near his feet. It had a note wrapped around it, and Sonic picked it up. It simply read the words "Turn around."

"Who's there?" asked Sonic as he turned around. He heard a rustling sound in some bushes, and he took a few steps closer to the bushes. After a few more steps, he was a hairs breadth away from where he heard the noise, and as soon as he turned back around, a pair of hands grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him into the bushes.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked. He saw that he was lying on the ground, and saw three figures wearing brown coloured, hooded cloaks which covered their whole bodies, but allowed their arms to show through, and the hoods of the cloaks concealed their faces.

"Look, whoever you are, I am not in the damn mood. Leave me alone before I beat the shit out of ya!"

The three figures just stood there, and they threw their hoods back. They were all hedgehogs; the first was a male with green fur and light brown eyes, and the second was a female with light purple coloured fur and green eyes. The last one was also a female, but looked more like an adult, where as the other two looked closer to Sonic's age. She was the most striking in terms of looks; violet coloured fur, green eyes, and an all around gentle, caring look to her.

"Sonic, that is no way to talk to your fa-," said the older looking female hedgehog, before Sonic cut her off by asking. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Aleena. This is Sonia, your sister" said Aleena, gesturing to the light purple furred female hedgehog on her right, before gesturing to her left at the green male hedgehog, saying "And this is Manic. He is your brother."

"Then, what are you Aleena?" Sonic asked.

"I am your mother. I'm sorry it's been so long," Aleena said, sadness in her voice.

"Wait... you're my family?" Sonic asked, still baffled.

"Yes," Manic said.

"Then, how come you didn't try to contact me already?" Sonic asked.

"We couldn't. The time wasn't right," Sonia said.

"'The time wasn't right? I'm 19 years old! What the hell stopped you?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Sonic, calm down," Manic warned him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sonic yelled. He stopped, looked at the ground, then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"We couldn't reach you for so long because the timing wasn't right. As for why you never saw us before now... well, there was a man named Eggman. A long time ago he destroyed our whole village because he was looking for you. You were about three years old at the time. We had to send you away, which we did by making you run as fast as you could. We had to do it to keep you safe, and we all barely managed to escape. We wished we could have come sooner, but it wasn't right, and you were getting on fine on your own," Aleena said.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. And plus,what you just said explains why Eggman waited so long at school. He wanted to get me as soon as he knew the details," Sonic said.

"Yes," Aleena admitted.

"Well then, can you explain why I've been angrier than usual?" Sonic asked.

"This is why we're here Sonic. There is something bad inside of you," Aleena said. She walked up to Sonic and held his hands in hers.

"I kind of already know. Someone got a front row seat to it," Sonic said.

"Ah, yes. Lucas. We know of him," Aleena said.

"You do?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. We've been watching your every move Sonic," Manic said. This made Sonic uncomfortable.

"So, does that mean you saw... um..." Sonic said, trailing off at the end.

"No. We gave you your privacy. By the way, Amy is an amazing girl," Sonia said, making Sonic smile.

"Thanks, I guess," Sonic said.

"Anyway, back to matters at hand. Lucas may know what's inside you, but he barely even knows a fraction of what it is capable of. As soon as we saw you were getting angrier, we thought it best to come and check on you," Aleena said.

"So, is there a way to stop it?" Sonic asked.

"No. It's permanent, whether you give in to it or not," Manic said.

"Then, what do I do?" Sonic asked with a worried tone.

"Sonic... you're going to have to make some big choices. A lot is going to be thrown at you, and not only will it add to what has happened already, but it will make it worse. Unfortunately, you will give in. But you must promise me one thing," Aleena said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever happens, you must stay in control of it, and not let it control you, because when it starts winning, it knows, and it'll spread more and quicker until what was good about you is completely extinguished," Aleena said. Then she let go of her blue hedgehog son's hands and turned to walk away.

"Wait..." Sonic said. Aleena briefly stopped, and turned to Sonic, who asked "If you've been watching me, then you'll know I had to kill someone to protect those I love. What did that mean?"

"I'm afraid that was just the tip of the iceberg," Aleena said. Then she, Sonia, and Manic all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Well, this isn't good," Sonic said. He decided to head to the Chili Out to meet his friends, hoping that they could say something, anything at all, to take his mind off of thinking about how much time he had left.

* * *

**And another chapter wrapped up! For those of you worrying about the Beyblade story, it will be updated soon, I promise! And if you're wondering how the original characters that have been introduced thus far look, just imagine them as described but Mobius-ish. As for Lucas, his colours are the same as a normal giraffes. Hope I can get rid of some confusion this way. Anyway, sorry for the long update, I just wanted Sonic's family to be introduced in an appropriate way. Until next time!**


	9. Behind The Mask

Sonic walked back over to the Chili Out. After the ordeal he had been given, he knew what he needed to perk himself up a bit; a nice chili dog, a laugh with his friends, and a certain pink hedgehog's shoulder to cry on. As he stepped through the doors of the Chili Out, he'd find out he'd get the first two of those three things.

"Where's Amy?" he asked his friends as he walked over to them sat at their usual table at the back. It consisted of Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Miguel, and Shadow.

"The girls had to be held back," Tails said sadly.

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"Well, their teacher noticed your girlfriend's tattoo and decided to hold the class back as a warning not to make the same mistake," Shadow answered. He wore a light green t-shirt, along with black shorts and brown boots. Then Tails got a text on his phone. He picked it out of his pocket, and told Sonic it might not be all bad.

"What's up?" asked Vector, who wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"I just got a text from Cream. Apparently since the teacher liked the tattoo, she's willing to accept it and won't hold the class back again," Tails answered the green crocodile.

"The teacher liked the tattoo? That's fucked up. But cool," Miguel said offhandedly. He wore a black and blue checkered shirt along with brown slacks and blue sneakers.

"Anyway, enough talk! Sonic, enjoy your meal," Knuckles said, gesturing to the one empty seat that was reserved for Sonic. He saw a chili dog covered in both the sweet and sour sauces that he had grown fond of, along with the cup of lemonade that Tails promised him. Next to the lemonade was a brown paper bag, and Sonic opened it up to find a doughnut inside.

"I didn't know they served doughnuts at the Chili Out," Sonic said.

"They don't. We got it from the cafeteria while you were busy doing your tree hugging," Tails joked.

"How thoughtful," Sonic replied sarcastically.

"Yeah. We thought it'd be a nice treat for you, what with all the shit you're going through lately," Vector said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as he munched on his chili dog.

"We've noticed you've been lashing out lately," said Miguel.

"And lashing out is putting it lightly," added Tails.

"Guys, I'm fine," Sonic told them faster than he needed to to convince them that he was fine, accidentally spitting out some chili dog in the process.

"Are you sure?" Miguel asked as he wiped the bit of chili dog from his face.

"Sorry about the chili dog man. But yes, to answer your question, I'm fine. Dandy. Excellent," the blue hedgehog said, rather unconvincingly.

"No problem, homes," Miguel replied, his Spanish accent shining through his words.

"You think you would be fine considering the night you had last night," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, almost threatening the black and red hedgehog.

"What do you think I mean?" Shadow replied.

"You weren't listening to us, were you?" Sonic said, raising his voice. This pissed Shadow off, and while he was tempted to slam his hands on the table, he simply flashed Sonic a smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Sonic asked.

"Just the fact that you got so paranoid over that proves our point. You're getting too angry at shit you shouldn't be angry about. And to answer your question, no, I wasn't listening to you. I was fast asleep in my own room," Shadow replied.

"Well, how did you know about last night then?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge picked up on it during their swimming lesson. The rest of the girls got the hang of it, then Rouge told Shadow and from there it spread pretty quick," Miguel answered the blue hedgehog.

"Damn. That's one hell of a grapevine," Sonic said, calmly. It was in contrast to the rest of his tone so far.

"See? That's the Sonic we know and love!" Vector exclaimed. Sonic smiled at this.

"Please, tell us what's wrong with you," Tails said seriously.

"Nothing I can't handle. Guys, I'm fine. And I know my anger has gotten out of hand but I'll try to keep it under control," Sonic replied to his best friend.

"Well, time for us to go meet our girls," Shadow said as he checked his phone. Everyone packed up their stuff, and Sonic picked up his lemonade and his doughnut.

They were barely out the doors when Knuckles asked the question "What was the tattoo that Amy got?"

"Sorry dude. I'm not telling you," Sonic said to his red echidna friend.

"It's okay. We can just ask our girlfriends," Shadow said. Sonic groaned jokingly, and soon they exited and left for the university again.

"I do have a quick question, Tails," said Knuckles.

"What's up?" replied Tails.

"I was wondering what the full timetable was for the college?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Monday it starts of with English literature from 11:00 am to 12:00 pm, then from 1:00 pm to 2:00 pm it's math, then from 2:30 pm to 3:30 pm it's economics. On Tuesday from 10:00 am to 11:30 am it's drama, and from 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm it's history, then it's ICT from 1:30 pm 2:30 pm followed by science from 2:45 pm to 3:45 pm," Tails said.

"Ah, but today is Wednesday, and we just finished our swimming lesson. So, what's next?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh. Well, next is our other languages class which we have from 11:30 am to 12:30 pm, then after that we have history from 1:00 pm to 2:00 pm, and to end the day we have math from 2:30 pm to 3:30 pm," Tails replied.

"What will language do you think we'll learn?" Sonic asked.

"I already know. We got Spanish today, but it changes each time," Tails answered.

"Awesome. So how long we got until Spanish class?" Knuckles asked.

"10 minutes. Let's hurry anyway. I've been missing my lady," the yellow fox replied. Everyone chuckled a bit at that and they all ran for the college, hoping to catch up with their girlfriends and other friends, too.

"What floor is it on?" Sonic asked as they were about to enter the college doors.

"Freshman, so we don't have far to go," Miguel told the blue hedgehog.

"I don't know why you have to go to Spanish class," Shadow said to Miguel.

"Como es que?" (Eng: How come?) Miguel asked.

"Because, well, you're actually from Spain for one thing. So, you know, there's that," the black and red hedgehog answered.

"And then there's the fact that the teacher barely even turns to you to ask you any questions because you speak Spanish," Vector followed.

"And last, but not least, there's also the fact that you actually correct the teacher sometimes when she fucks up her own Spanish," Tails added as they walked through the doors. Miguel simply smiled, but he wasn't one to play hooky. Although Spanish was his top subject, he was proving to be rather intelligent, and his punctuality was brilliant too.

"Thanks for the kind words, but let's not get in over our heads. We still have work to do," Miguel told them. They soon walked through the double doors that led into the college, and they came across their friends at the cafeteria. Sat at one of the tables were Jet, Silver, Espio and Evan. They were the only ones there really. Well, the only ones that Sonic and the rest knew there. There were plenty of other students scattered about at different tables, and all of them were either eating, drinking, or talking.

"Where are the girls?" Tails asked.

"What? We're not good enough for you?" Silver asked in a sassy voice. He wore an orange and red striped t-shirt along with blue shorts and red sneakers.

"Come on, Silver. You know I've been cheating on you with Jet," Tails replied, deciding to play Silver's game.

"Tails! You promised not to tell anyone else!" Jet exclaimed, joining in the fun. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, along with black jeans and black boots.

"You're leaving me for him?" Espio asked, feigning tears. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with a dragon design around the sleeves and collar, along with blue jeans and blue sneakers.

"It's okay, Espio; I'll take care of you," Evan chimed in, offering Espio a hug, which the purple chameleon gladly returned. Evan wore a black jumper, dark blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Okay, in all honesty, where are they?" Sonic asked. He was enjoying the fun as much as everyone else, but he felt his anger start to resurface and he decided it would be best to move along quickly.

"Well, Amy has been told to stay in her dorm room for the rest of the day as an example because of the tattoo she got. The rest are either out and about, or at the bathroom," Evan answered the blue hedgehog.

"Guys, we're gonna be late!" said Vector, checking his watch.

"What lesson do we have again?" Knuckles asked to anyone who would bother to listen as they were in a rush.

"Spanish class," Tails replied.

"Aye carumba," Knuckles said.

"You were watching The Simpsons again, weren't you?" Sonic said.

"Say what you will, I still believe the show has lasting value!" Knuckles exclaimed. They all shared a good laugh at that as they reached their destination. Everyone decided that the stairs would be a better option, considering the amount of people that had hogged the elevators.

"I guess it's a good thing we only have to go up one floor," Vector said.

"Yeah. Otherwise this would really suck," Evan said sarcastically. This was mainly due to the fact that he rarely saw his boyfriend, Blink, in the same lesson as him. Spanish class was one of the unfortunate lot there the two wolves couldn't see each other, and the only thing that made it worse was the fact that Evan would have to sit there while a teacher droned out sentences in another language he couldn't understand; at least if Blink was there, it made the lesson more bearable.

"Dude, I'll help you after the lesson is finished if you want?" Knuckles offered.

"Thanks, but I'd rather learn on my own," Evan replied. They soon got to the top of the stairs and headed for their Spanish lesson, looking forward to what they'd learn next.

* * *

**Here you go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I got some confusion cleared up about the timetables. More will come on it soon. Until then, adios!**


	10. Royal Pain

They were halfway through their lesson as their Spanish teacher, a female mouse with brown fur and brown eyes named Anita, who wore an orange sundress along with black sandals, spoke out sentences in Spanish while writing various words and phrases with their English and Spanish translations on a blackboard, and the class itself was painted a deep red colour. Sonic was happy to be learning something new, but he mostly just trudged through the lesson in a zombie like state, only pretending to listen to the teacher. There was still someone missing that could make the lesson more tolerable, and said someone was cooped up in her dorm room for the rest of the day.

"Are you okay there, blue boy?" Wave asked from behind Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just sucks without her here, you know?" Sonic replied.

"Dude, there's like 25 minutes left. You can wait a little bit longer," Blaze said jokingly. She was sat next to Wave and she wore a light blue tank top, blue jean shorts and red shoes.

"I guess you're right," Sonic replied with a sigh as he turned back around to jot down Anita's words.

"So, what was the last sentence I said?" asked Anita as she looked straight at Sonic. It took him a while to understand, but he shook it off and looked down at his paper, trying to read the last sentence.

He struggled to read it out loud. He had no problem with writing it down, he just wasn't sure on the pronunciation of it. Still, he tried, before looking back up at the teacher and saying "Mi nombre es." (Eng: My name is).

"Ah, so you were paying attention..." Anita said trailing off at the end. Sonic put his hand to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped before the Spanish teacher continued saying "...unfortunately, we covered that a few minutes ago."

"Um, what?" Sonic asked with a completely baffled look on his face.

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?" Shade asked. She was sat in front of Sonic and she wore a light grey t-shirt with a cartoon monster on it, along with blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. She was sat next to Rouge who wore a pink jumper, black jeans, and black high heels.

"I'm completely fine," Sonic replied.

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sonic answered the white bat a little quicker than intended.

"Look, Sonic, you can't hide behind your problems forever," said Cream, who sat next to Rouge. She wore a white t-shirt with a large black stripe going around the stomach of the shirt, along with blue jeans and brown sandals.

"Fine. I'll talk to you guys after class. But I'm not doing it without everyone there," Sonic replied.

"Ahem," said the brown fox teacher, before continuing, "Sorry to break this up, but we still have 20 minutes left of the lesson."

"Sorry, Anita. I'll pay more attention now," Sonic said as everyone turned back to their papers and the front of the classroom so they could carry on with the lesson.

"The next phrase we will learn is the Spanish translation of 'happy birthday'. Does anybody, excluding Knuckles and Miguel, know what that is?" Anita said as she looked over to the red echidna and the brown bear in the back row. They looked ready to raise their hands, but they had been answering the questions pretty much all day, so it was understandable that Anita didn't want them to answer the next question. Shade raised her hand.

"Yes, Shade?" asked Anita.

"Is it feliz cumpleanos?" the orange echidna answered.

"Yes! Well done, Shade," Anita said with a smile.

"Okay, the next phrase we are going to learn in Span-"

Anita was cut off by the door to the classroom opening, and in walked Lucas, wearing a soccer based t-shirt, along with black shorts and black sneakers.

"Lucas, good to finally see you," Anita said sarcastically.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine, lady Anita," Lucas replied, playing along to Anita's game.

"Would you mind telling me why you are so late... again?" Anita asked.

"I would mind that," Lucas retorted.

"Okay, enough. Just tell her why you were late so we can get on with the lesson," Rouge said angrily.

"And why should I have to respond to you, whore?" Lucas replied.

"What did you just call her?!" Shadow shouted. He was also sat at the back row, alongside Tails, Jet, and Evan, who had to cover their ears at how loudly the black and red hedgehog yelled.

"Okay, enough! Lucas, apologize to Rouge and then sit down," Anita said.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Rouge," Lucas said, although not convincingly.

"Yeah, whatever," the white bat replied.

"When everyone is quite finished, I'd like to move on with the last few minutes we have," Anita said to the class.

"Please, take it away," Lucas said as he sat down next to Sonic, much to the blue hedgehog's chagrin.

"Okay, the next phrase we are going to learn in Spanish is 'how do you do'. Can anyone tell me how to say that in Spanish?" Anita asked.

This was one that Sonic actually knew the answer to, so he raised his hand and said "Como se hace?"

"Very good, Sonic!" Anita said, understandably pleased with the blue hedgehog.

"Please. I could have done that," Lucas said out loud.

"Then why didn't you?" Shade asked the giraffe.

"Because I didn't want to," Lucas replied snobbishly.

"Okay, I've had enough," Sonic said, slamming his hands on the table he and Lucas were sat at.

"Sonic, calm down!" Anita warned Sonic.

"No. I'm sorry, but I need to get this off my chest," Sonic paused for a second, before turning to Lucas; then, in a move that the giraffe didn't expect, Sonic pulled Lucas up from his seat and punched him square in the jaw, knocking the giraffe back a few paces.

"I am tired of your douchebag attitude to me, my friends, and the university in general. The only reason you're even sharing a classroom with me, let alone a table, is because your uncle is keeping you hear and the poor bastard probably doesn't even know how horrendous your grades are. So shut up, lose the attitude, and stop being such an asshole!" Sonic yelled.

"No. I like being an asshole," Lucas replied as he stood towards Sonic, a devious smirk on his face. Sonic was about to wind up for another punch, but he felt multiple pairs of arms and hands wrap around his body, pulling him back.

"Sonic, he isn't worth it! Let it go," Rouge said.

"He deserves it, though," Sonic said to the white bat.

"Maybe so, but not here, and not now," Shade said to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, just let it be. For Amy," Cream added. Sonic's body finally sagged and he breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But only for Amy," Sonic said as Rouge, Cream, and Shade released him. He offered Lucas a handshake, which the giraffe took with an understandably large amount of caution.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Sonic said.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. Well, not really," Lucas said.

"I knew that wouldn't last long," Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic, I would kick you and Lucas out for your rash behaviour and your actions, but there is no point as the lesson is pretty much over now. So, everyone can pack up and go to their next lesson," Anita said.

"Don't you want me and Lucas to stay behind or anything?" Sonic asked Anita.

"No. But I will call David and tell him what has happened. I'll do that right now, in fact," Anita said. Sonic thought it best to stay behind anyway.

"Hey, Lucas, I think you should-" he was blocked off as he looked around for the giraffe but couldn't find him, before finishing his sentence "stick around until this gets sorted out." He was lost in thought, trying to think how Lucas got away so quickly. Meanwhile, Anita was on the phone to David, explaining what had happened.

"Hello David, I'm calling about your nephew... yes, he is causing trouble again. He spoke some rather inappropriate words and although he apologized, he still caused hassle for the rest of the class. Anything else? Well, Sonic punched him in the face and used rather profane language..." she paused for a second before looking up at the blue hedgehog as a smile formed on her face and she continued, "I know, I thought it was good too. Anyway, what should I tell Sonic? Ah, great. Thank you."

"So, what's the news?" Sonic asked.

"David would like for you to wait in your dorm until he comes by. He is caught up in a lesson right now, so you will have to wait there for a while," Anita replied.

"That's understandable. And I'm sorry for the outburst. Things are a little crazy for me right now," Sonic said. He didn't want to say anything more.

"Apology accepted. And besides, I was waiting for someone to give Lucas what for. Anyway, go to your dorm. I have classes to teach," Anita said. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and a smirk before heading out the door.

He was walking through the corridors trying to get to his dorm room. He was lucky it wasn't far off from where the Spanish class was, seeing as they were on the same floor. He found that the corridors were mainly empty; until he heard a voice yell from around a corner, and he went to check it out.

"Let me go!" said the voice again. Sonic peeked around a corner and saw Espio being pinned to a wall.

"No," said the person pinning him. It was Aron. He wore a green muscle shirt along with blue jeans and black shoes. Next to him was Reese who was trying to pry Aaron off of the purple chameleon. Reese wore a black t-shirt with a Poke Ball on it, and he also wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Come on dude, let him go. We're gonna be in serious shit if we get caught!" Reese said to the shark.

"Shut the fuck up, Reese! Whose side are you on, anyway?" Aron threatened more than asked.

"The side that doesn't get us in trouble," Reese said.

"Please just put me down," Espio said.

"Not until you tell us your big secret that we've been hearing about," Aron said.

"Fine. I used to work at the Chili Out, but it was only to save cash so I could get into university. I quit a few days after I started here. And I'm not ashamed of that fact," Espio said, finally giving in. He then saw Sonic out the corner of his eye. A brief smirk flashed on the purple chameleon's lips.

"If you're not ashamed, then why did you try so hard to hide it?" Aron asked.

"Because it's my past now and I want to forget it," Espio replied while gently doing a gesture with his hand by his side that looked like a call to to come over. Sonic briefly replied with a thumbs up and walked over to Aron and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You know, you really need to lay off the steroids," Sonic said as Aaron turned around.

"You... I'm gonna get you, you little prick!" Aron said as he threw a punch at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was just too quick as Aaron spun out of control and nearly slipped onto the floor. He looked up and saw Sonic telling Espio and Reese to run.

"Heh... do you really think you have the balls to stand up to me?" Aron asked.

"I'm amazed you even know the word 'balls', considering the huge amount of shrinkage you must have down there," Sonic said with a smile. Aron yelled in anger and tried punching Sonic again, but the blue hedgehog jumped up and kicked off the shark's head to jump over him.

"So, you think you're fast, huh? Alright," Aron said as he turned around looked around for Sonic. He couldn't see him anywhere. Regardless, he smiled and looked up into the air. He looked around again before firing a massive amount of water from his mouth, almost flooding the corridors around him. It stopped Sonic as he slipped over and landed hard on his front.

"That's gonna be sore in the morning," Sonic said as he got up. He turned to see Aron sliding along the water before delivering a hard punch to Sonic which, with the added speed that the water gave Aron, knocked Sonic back into a wall.

"Looks like you're not as fast as you think you are," Aron said as he walked up to the hedgehog.

"Why am I not surprised that having control of water is your power? No wonder you're captain of the swim team," Sonic quipped.

"Thanks for the compliment," Aron said as he put his hands on Sonic's collar and lifted him against the wall.

"You're welcome," Sonic said before driving his foot into Aron's stomach, causing the shark to let Sonic go. Sonic then ran around carefully, trying to avoid getting caught up in the water.

"You can't run forever!" Aron said, keeping a look out for the blue hedgehog. He then felt a quick sting across his face as a lightning fast punch hit his jaw. "What the-" Aron tried saying, but he was cut off by receiving another punch, but this time it was in his left eye.

"Okay, you wanna play rough, Sonic? Well, bring it on!"

Aron then knelt down and put his hands over the water, sucking it all up. He converted it into one large ball ready to fire as soon as he saw Sonic again. He looked around before seeing a brief image of the hedgehog, and that was enough for him to launch the ball.

"Ha! I finally got you!" Aron exclaimed. He then turned around, pleased with his work, before catching a punch straight to the chin which knocked him on his back.

"You missed by the way," Sonic said as he stood over the shark. Aron just sat there with a look of shock on his face before Sonic offered his hand to him.

"I gotta hand it to you, using your speed like that was impressive," Aron said.

"You do know you made a mistake when you sucked the water back up, right?" Sonic replied.

"I know. I wasn't thinking straight. Or at all," Aron said, making the blue hedgehog laugh.

"Anyway, I'd better head off to my dorm room to spend the rest of the day there. See you around. Oh... and clean up your mess," Sonic said, gesturing to the large puddle of water that Aron had made. The blue shark sighed and decided to get to work.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. As for why I didn't do my normal English translation thing next to the Spanish translations, it's because it felt a bit pointless because I already put the English versions beforehand. Also, if it seems like I'm demonizing Lucas because he's British, just remember that he is a created character, and that I am British too. Anyway, stay tuned for more from this and my Beyblade story!**


	11. Isolated

As Sonic waited in his room for David to show up, he thought about the days' events thus far; his team lost the swimming contest in P.E., his friends tried to calm him down and he lied to them, and his girlfriend had to stay in her room for the rest of the day. It would have made him angry about how he felt, but he didn't feel that bad.

"Maybe that fight with Aron gave me the stress release I needed," Sonic said to himself. He went to the bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror, looking for any injuries. Besides a mark on his face where Aron punched him (right under his right eye), he got off relatively Scot-free.

He then saw his reflection start to twist and turn again, but instead of revealing his darker side like it did in the morning, it showed his mother.

"Mom? What are you... how are you doing that?" Sonic asked.

"I saw your fight. I'm very disappointed in you, Sonic," Aleena replied.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect Espio, and-"

"That's not why I'm disappointed," Aleena said, cutting her son off. She then continued, "I'm disappointed because you're letting it win."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, although he thought that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Your darker side, it showed in your fight," Aleena said, confirming Sonic's thoughts.

"Then how come I didn't feel different?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe you do, but you just don't know it," Aleena answered.

"Um... what?" Sonic asked confusedly.

"Let me ask you; when you won, did you feel good?" Aleena asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"How good did you feel?"

"I felt like I won a fight. At first it didn't feel like much, but then I saw what I did and thought back to how I won and I kind of liked it. Maybe more than I should have," Sonic said, admittedly.

"Whatever happens, you cannot let that overtake you again, even for a second," Aleena said, before she started fading from the mirror.

"Wait, how will I know if it overtakes?" Sonic tried asking.

"I'm sorry, but you must find out yourself," Aleena said before her image completely dissipated from the mirror.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled, but it was too late. He pounded the mirror with his hand.

"Dammit! How am I supposed to know when it overtakes? Hmm. Maybe my mom really doesn't know. But I don't wanna find out. Man, this is so fucked up."

A knock on the door drew Sonic's attention away from his ranting. He opened the door to see David at the door. The giraffe wore a light blue, long sleeved dress shirt, a dark red tie, black slacks, and black shoes.

"Sonic, I heard you got into a fight with Aron," David said sternly.

"Yeah, I did," the blue hedgehog spat.

"Sonic, it's fine," David said.

"It is?" Sonic said, confused. He stood back as he let the giraffe walk into the dorm room.

"Listen, I am worried about you, and as the principal of the freshmen, it is my job to look after my students. That includes you," the giraffe said as he sat on Wave's bed.

Sonic shut the door and then sat on his own bed before asking "How do you mean?"

"Well... let me put it this way: You have the gift of running as supersonic speeds, which could obviously be tied to your love of freedom. But it's not just your freedom you want to protect. You want to look after everyone around you, and it's not giving you enough time to think for yourself."

Sonic had to admit, he had never really thought about it that way. David was right; maybe Sonic hadn't really put much thought to himself. Sure, he knew what he wanted to do when he got to college, and he was well on his way to achieving that. But he hadn't really put as much thought into it as he should have.

"This doesn't change that you're suspended for the day. But just know, I'm not far away if you need to talk to me," David said, cutting Sonic off from his trail of thought. The giraffe then got up and offered the blue hedgehog a handshake, which Sonic accepted.

"Thank you, David," Sonic said as they released the handshake.

"You are quite welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lesson to attend. See you soon," David said before heading out the door. He closed it behind him, and Sonic laid back on his bed with his head buried in his hands.

"This whole day has been one gigantic headache," Sonic moaned. Then there was another knock at the door.

"I wonder who this could be?" Sonic asked sarcastically, expecting it to be David again. He got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"What do you want now?" He asked before taking a good look at who was at the door. It was his girlfriend, Amy, wearing the same clothes that Sonic last saw her in that morning.

Sonic would have asked what Amy was doing there, but before he could get any words out, Amy shut the door behind her, wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss. The blue hedgehog returned the kiss, also guiding his hands over Amy's body.

Sonic was about to release the kiss when Amy walked over to Sonic's bed, still kissing him, and gently pushed him down as she laid on top of him.

"To answer your question," Amy said seductively, pulling away from the kiss for a moment "_You _are what I want. Right now."

Sonic couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed Amy back with his full force, still amazed that they were making out after this long. He felt her hand slide under his t-shirt, reaching up to where the scar was, and she gently traced her fingers over it. As she did this, all of the pain and anger Sonic felt, all the noise in his head... it was gone.

Amy then returned her hands to the bottom of Sonic's shirt, pulling it over him. He regrettably stopped kissing Amy so he could lift his arms so she could get the rest of his shirt off. Then he remembered something.

"Wait..." he said, not wanting to stop this at all.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Aren't we supposed to stay in our own rooms?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I know you just want to try to follow the guidelines and what have you, but honestly? Fuck the rules."

"'Fuck the rules' huh? I like that." Sonic said with a smirk. He then began kissing her again, but this time with some tongue, which she allowed, with her own tongue joining the fray in a passionate kiss. Sonic then placed his hands over where her breasts would be underneath the shirt, and gently squeezed, when he noticed something.

"No bra?" the blue hedgehog asked. Amy simply blushed as Sonic winked at her and slid his hands back down, only to go under her shirt and start playing with her breasts. Amy moaned and shuddered at the contact. The blue hedgehog then picked up the pace as he started playing with her nipples, causing her to emit another moan.

Then, Amy's phone went off, causing the two hedgehogs to separate from their kiss.

"Dammit," Amy said, pulling her phone from her pocket and flipping it open, saying a somewhat forced "what?" into the phone.

"Calm down, it's just me," answered the voice on the other end.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cream," Amy said.

"It's fine. Listen, I called because there's something big happening in the cafeteria if you wanted to come along and see it?" Cream asked.

"Um, sure. Hang on," Amy responded to the cream and orange rabbit.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"There's something happening in the cafeteria. Wanna go check it out?" Amy asked.

Without hesitating, Sonic took Amy's phone from her hand, told Cream goodbye, then switched Amy's phone off, putting it on top of the cupboard between Sonic and Wave's beds.

"What are y-" Amy tried saying, only to be silenced by a kiss from Sonic.

'Well, if that's how he wants to play it, who am I to deny him?' Amy thought.

"You're so damn hot, Amy," Sonic said, taking off the pink hedgehog's top and revealing her naked breasts to him. He began to suckle on them while he reached down and gently rubbed her core through her shorts.

"God, that feels good... keep going, Sonic," Amy moaned.

He continued his administrations on her, also kissing her deeply before licking and nipping at her neck with his lips. He guided his mouth down until he reached her stomach, and he start kissing all around it.

"You are driving me crazy," Amy moaned.

"It's what I live for," Sonic said with a wink as he carried on licking his pink hedgehog girlfriend's belly. He nipped, sucked, and licked around the belly button as his hands reached up and played with her breasts. He got to her shorts when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Sonic muttered under his breath. He stood up from Amy as she put her shirt back on. He opened the door and to see Cream stood there.

"Hey, have you seen..." the rabbit started, trailing off at the end to see Amy sat down on Sonic's bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Amy said.

"No need to explain. Fuck the rules, right?" Cream said, getting a knowing smile from Amy.

"So, is this gonna be a thing now?" Sonic asked, to which the pink hedgehog and the cream and orange rabbit both replied with a simple nod.

"What did you want to show us?" Amy asked.

"Jet and Reese are having a fight," Cream said.

"Wait... Jet and Reese? Don't those two normally keep to themselves?" Sonic asked.

"They normally do, but Reese wasn't happy with what Sonic did to Aron. I know what Sonic did because Aron was at the cafeteria and told us what happened," Cream said.

"So... what happened?" Amy asked.

"Oh, me and Aron got in a fight and I won," Sonic said, "That's how I got this," he added, pointing to a mark on his cheek.

"Got what?" Cream asked.

"You don't see it?" Sonic asked the rabbit. She shook her head. Sonic gave Cream a bewildered look and headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He looked for the mark but it was gone completely.

'How long has that been gone? Did it disappear before David showed up? And what about Amy? Did she notice, or was it gone already?'

"Sonic, you better hurry your ass up if you wanna see this!" Amy called.

"I'm coming. Just give me a second!" Sonic replied. He then walked back out to see Cream leaving the door open and peering back inside to check if the blue hedgehog was coming. As soon as she saw him, she opened the door wide allowing Sonic to walk through, picking his key up along the way. After he got through the door he shut it and then locked it with his key.

They all dashed to the ground floor. They opted to take the stairs as they were quicker, and also that way lead immediately to the cafeteria. They saw Reese and Jet arm-wrestling at one of the dinner tables, both using their right arms.

"Wow. We should have came down here when you called us on the phone," Sonic said.

"Who's winning?" Amy asked.

"It's been really evenly matched since they started, which was 6 minutes ago. I'm amazed they're still going!" Cream exclaimed.

"Why are we doing this?" Jet asked, "This is fucking pointless."

"We're doing this because the way I see it, you owe me one for what your friend did to Aron," Reese replied angrily.

"So because your friend got his ass kicked, that's my fault?" Jet asked.

"Just shut the fuck up and keep going!" Reese yelled.

Reese proceeded to push down hard on Jet's hand, slowly tilting it to the left. Jet fought back, and tilted it to the right. The green hawk then kept the pressure up on the red falcon, almost ending it, until Reese managed to push back and got them both back on an even level.

Reese then kept pushing until Jet's hand and arm was halfway down, but then out of nowhere, Jet's phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket with his left hand and pulled the phone out, flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Hey, who is it? Oh, hey babe! I'm fine, how about you? I'm just a little busy at the moment. You got anything going on? Sure, sounds great. Yeah... okay. See you soon. I love you too. Bye!"

Jet then flipped the phone back down, and Reese was amazed at the lack of struggle in Jet's voice.

"That was my girlfriend calling just now asking if I wanted to hit the Chili Out, so if you don't mind, I'll end this now," Jet said. He then pushed back against Reese's arm and slammed it down to the opposite side of the table, getting a moan of pain out of the red falcon. Jet then stood up, surprised to see Sonic, Cream, and Amy standing there.

"Good match, man," Sonic said as he gave Jet a hug.

"Thanks. Wait, what are you and Amy doing out of your rooms?" Jet asked as both he and Sonic let go of the hug.

"Oh, Cream told us what was happening so we decided to come and see," Amy said.

"Huh. Sweet. Well, you guys had better go back to your dorm rooms before someone sees you," Jet said.

"Well, as far as we're concerned Jet; fuck the rules," Sonic said.

"'Fuck the rules'... I swear, you should get those words on your gravestone or something like that," Jet replied, getting a laugh from Amy, Cream, and Sonic. Cream then checked her phone to see what time it was.

"Well, we'd better hurry if we wanna get to the Chili Out on time," Cream said.

"Hey, get me a chili-dog," Sonic said.

"Sure," Cream said.

"Oh and Cream?" Sonic said, stopping Cream and Jet, "both sauces, please."

"Will do. See you later!" Cream said as she walked out with Jet. Sonic then turned to look at Amy.

"What?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Shall we continue our session?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm... sounds good to me," Amy replied with a sultry tone. Sonic then scooped her up and ran at his full speed up the stairs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would have given a warning for the lemon, but as it wasn't a full lemon, I didn't feel the need to. It might appear next chapter though. Anyway, it is my 21st birthday next Wednesday, so I may or may not be posting more on this, depending on whether or not my brain stops coming up with ideas. But yeah, see you soon, folks!**


	12. Eyes

**Attention: This part of the chapter is a SonAmy lemon! If you're not 16+, skip to where the lemon ends and continue reading. Enjoy!**

Sonic fumbled for his key as he put Amy down for a second. He managed to get his key and unlocked his door before opening it. After putting the key back in his pocket, he then kissed Amy and got his hands under her buttocks, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around him. He stopped for a second to look around, seeing that nobody else was in the halls; they were either in a lesson or on break somewhere.

Sonic kissed her deeply as they walked through his dorm room door. He turned her around and pushed her against the door, slamming it shut. Amy ground her entrance against Sonic's groin, and even through the clothing that they both wore, Sonic could feel how wet she was for him.

He reach his left hand up to fondle her breasts, and in turn Amy's tongue searched for Sonic's. The blue hedgehog returned the kiss as he reached his right hand into his jean pocket to fish out his key again. He managed to lock the door before throwing the key behind him, smirking as he heard it softly land on Wave's bed.

Sonic got both of his hands working on Amy's body again, and soon removed Amy's shirt, once again revealing her bare breasts. He kissed her breasts around her nipples. As he did this, Amy held his head closer to her chest, moaning his name and feeling herself getting wetter.

"Mmm... Sonic. More..." Amy cooed. Sonic continued his ministrations on Amy's body, eventually taking her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked at it hard as his right hand teased her other nipple, with his left hand reaching down and stroking her stomach all the way down to her core.

He then proceeded to reach his hand inside her jeans, rubbing her clitoris gently through her panties. He was about to slip his hand on the inside of said panties, but then he felt Amy's hand reached down and unzip his jeans, reaching inside his boxers and grabbing his stiff rod. Sonic stopped for a second to remove his own shirt, and Amy started kissing his chest as she rubbed his dick harder.

"I'm done teasing," Sonic said as he unwrapped Amy's legs from him and backed away from her a bit. He knelt down and took down her jeans, then her panties. He stood back for a minute to allow Amy to kick both her jeans and her panties off. Sonic then knelt back down and drove his tongue inside of her entrance, fast and hard, while his left thumb circled around her clit, rubbing back and forth on the bud.

It was when his tongue and his hand switched places that Amy really started moaning, almost verging on screaming. As he licked her clitoris fast and hard, he fingered her deeply, his hand pumping fast and hard inside Amy's pussy.

"OH FUCK! Sonic! I'm cumming!" Amy yelled. Sonic added another finger and pumped even faster inside her, causing her juices to gush out onto his hand and face.

"You taste so wet, Amy. I love your scent," Sonic said as his fingers twisted inside her pussy, causing her body to shake violently.

"SONIC!" she screamed as she finished riding out the high of her orgasm. Sonic stood up and kissed her, allowing Amy to taste her own juices on his tongue. 'Not a bad taste' she thought as they smooched. Amy then turned herself and Sonic around so that his back was to the wall and she was facing him. Her hand went straight for his jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down as Sonic kicked them off. Amy then pulled down Sonic's boxers, revealing his long, hard penis.

Amy stood back as Sonic kicked his boxers off. She then gently started to kiss the head of his prick, laying light kisses from the head to the base. She then kissed her way from the base back up to the head, before taking the head in her mouth as her hands rubbed his member up and down. Her tongue swirled around the head of his prick, and Sonic moaned Amy's name.

Hearing Sonic say her name turned Amy on even more than she thought possible at this moment. She decided to do away with further foreplay and slid her mouth down to the hilt of his organ, holding it there for a good fifteen seconds as Sonic's eyes rolled back.

"Baby, that feels incredible. Please, keep going," Sonic said. Amy then moved her head back, only to move her mouth over to his balls and start licking at them as her hand pumped up and down his prick. She then licked from the base all the way to the tip of his cock, before sucking the head hard and fast.

"Amy, I'm gonna cum... Shit!" Sonic exclaimed as he released his seed into his girlfriend's mouth. She sucked up every last drop of it, swallowing the whole load. She stood up and kissed Sonic hard, which he returned before moving down to kiss her neck, nipping at it with his teeth. He then started reaching into his back pocket for a condom, but Amy stopped him.

"Not this time, big boy. I want to feel it inside me... all of it."

Sonic smiled and bit her neck harshly, earning a pleasurable yelp from her. He lifted her up and positioned her on all fours on his bed, pointing his hard cock at the entrance to her pussy. He slid the head in as he held her hips, before pushing more of his length inside her, starting a slow thrusting.

"Amy, your cunt is so deliciously tight," Sonic commented. Hearing Sonic say that word drove Amy wild with pleasure for some reason. She moaned as Sonic picked up his pace a little bit.

"Sonic, pound my pussy hard," Amy said. Sonic smirked at her use of words He obliged with her word and started thrusting into her, hard, fast, and deep. He then started slapping her ass.

"Amy, your ass is so fucking sexy," Sonic complimented.

"If you want you can fuck my ass when you're done with my pussy," the pink hedgehog suggested.

"Tell me what you want," Sonic demanded. He loved this; it was very rare that they got to talk dirty at all, let alone during sex.

"I want you to drill me so hard that I'm still cumming after you're done. I want your cock to cum deep inside my wet cunt, then I want you to pound my tight ass and fill me up again. Fuck me Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog's thrusts got harder and deeper. Hearing the words pour out of her mouth like that really got Sonic going. He drove himself deeper into her as he felt his own orgasm on the rise. He reached his left hand around and started rubbing her clitoris, causing her to scream his name loudly as her juices spilled onto the bed and onto his hand.

"SONIC! Fuck me! Cum inside me!" Amy pleaded.

"I'm almost there... Fuck!" Sonic yelled as his seed spilled into Amy's entrance. He pulled himself out of her and stared at her luscious, curvy butt. He then positioned his dick at the entrance to her asshole, rubbing the head of his prick between her cheeks.

"I'll only put it it when you're ready," Sonic said. Amy turned her head and nodded, giving Sonic the go ahead. He slid the head of his member into her ass, gently going further inside her. They had done this before, but Sonic was always careful, which Amy loved.

"I love how attentive you are to me, Sonic. Even after all this time," Amy said as Sonic gently started thrusting.

"It's all for you baby. By the way, we may need a shower after this is over," Sonic said, making the pink hedgehog smirk.

"Agreed," Amy replied. Sonic continued his thrusting, amazed at her tightness. He still loved it, though; but not as much as he loved her. He leaned across and gently nipped at her neck, before biting her neck hard, causing her to scream loudly.

"SONIC! FUCK MY ASS HARD!" Amy screamed. Sonic pounded harder and faster into her. He then leaned back as he pounded deeper into her, before wrapping his arms around the pink hedgehog's waist and lifting her up against him. He gave her a very passionate kiss, complete with tongue. As his cock pummeled deeper into her, his hands groped her breasts as they kissed, gently teasing and pulling at her nipples.

"You feel so fucking good, Amy," Sonic said, breaking away from the kiss for a brief moment.

"So do you. Please, keep going," Amy replied. They then resumed kissing as Sonic's right hand reached down and he let three of his fingers slip in and out of her cunt while his thumb rubbed at her clitoris.

"I'm so close!" Amy moaned, pulling away from the kiss again.

"Me too baby. I love you!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I love you too," Amy replied as she slammed her lips back onto Sonic's lips, putting her arm around his neck to pull him in deeper. As they kissed, they both rode out their orgasms, moaning all the while. They both stared deep into each other's eyes during their orgasms, and they could see all the love, pain, hate, smiles, and everything in between. Every emotion that either of them had ever experienced, it was like they could see it just from that moment alone. Sonic pulled out as Amy collapsed onto the bed. Sonic picked the pink hedgehog up and carried her to his bathroom where they showered, cleaning each other off.

**Attention: Okay, the lemon's over now.**

As soon as they finished showering, the two hedgehogs crawled under the covers of Sonic's bed and cuddled up to each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, I just want to take a nice, long rest with the best girl in the world," Sonic replied. They kissed briefly, and Sonic laid on his back as Amy laid her head on his chest with one of her legs draped across his torso.

"I have a quick question," Amy said.

"Shoot," Sonic replied.

"Do you remember back at that secret base under the high school where Eggman kidnapped us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, although I try to forget it," Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Well, you know when you got to where I was being captured, and you got told of the shrapnel in your chest before you fainted?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Sonic answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, my question is, what was it like?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, looking down at her.

"When you... you know..." Amy trailed off.

"Oh. Ooooohhhhh. I get it. Well, there wasn't any life flashing before my eyes. There was just a replaying of a lot of good memories, and a lot of bad ones... I guess it was mostly the big changes I went through around that year, you know? Losing Sally, getting together with you, some of my friends finding romance, my first chili-dog..."

That last part made Amy laugh before Sonic continued.

"In all honesty, I couldn't tell you how it felt exactly. I don't remember seeing a heaven or a hell. All I remember was this thing in my head saying that you're still in trouble, and I should save you. It was like I was reminding myself that I'd die for you, and I did. Sorta."

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," Amy said.

"Well, I rehearse these things sometimes, and I'm not really sure how it'll turn out, so," Sonic said, earning a laugh from Amy, followed by a light punch on the arm from her.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Sonic said solemnly.

"Yes, and I love you too. With all my heart," Amy said.

"Now, let's get some rest," Sonic said. They both then closed their eyes, and Sonic smiled the whole way through their nap. He hadn't felt this good in a long while, and he would be damned if he was going to let another moment like this slip away.

* * *

**I can't believe I did this chapter and uploaded it all in one day. I apologize if I went a bit over the top with the lemon. Truth is, I wanted to do a really good, long one, and not just what I normally do. I also apologize for the language. If it offended you, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more from this and my Beyblade story folks.**


	13. Personal Demons

**Sonic's dream**

_The blue hedgehog woke up fully clothed in what he wore that day, but it wasn't in a pitch black room like last night. He was in some garden like area, covered with pretty flowers everywhere. He looked around to see a small fountain made of stone, and there was a statue of a love heart at the top. He walked to it and smiled._

_"I suppose it's an appropriate dream considering how good I'm feeling," Sonic said to himself._

_"__Yeah. I thought I'd give you something nice, unlike last time," Sonic heard a voice say._

_"Lucas..."_

_"Hello there, my old chum!" Lucas said chirpily as he stood next to Sonic._

_"We're not chums."_

_"And why is that?" Lucas asked._

_"Because you're kind of a dick," Sonic answered._

_"Oof. Your words, they wound me," the giraffe replied sarcastically, holding his hand to his chest where his heart would be. "Why can't you let us be friends?"_

_"Because I don't want to be friends with someone who wants me to embrace a part of me that I never knew existed," Sonic said._

_"And why is that?" Lucas inquired._

_"Because... you're right. If I give into it, even a little bit, I will like it. Too much than is good for me. But no matter how much I like that power, I will never be like you," Sonic said._

_"Sonic, from what I see in you, and I have no doubt that you'll agree when I say this, but you won't become like me if you embrace the darkness. You'll become a much bigger beast. Imperfect, but unstoppable. Cracked, but no chinks in your armour. Weak in the heart and mind, but strong in the body. You will lose the things that make you who you are and become something even better and stronger. Come on, you can't tell me that's not a good thing," Lucas said._

_"How do you know what's inside me?" Sonic asked._

_"Um, hello! I can hack into people's dreams. That's how I know. And if you don't believe me, see for yourself. Look in the water."_

_Sonic followed Lucas' word and looked down into the water. He saw his own reflection twist as his fur became darker and his eyes became pale white._

_"It's nothing new. I saw this once already," Sonic said._

_"Keep watching," Lucas replied._

_Sonic sighed and obeyed, silently wondering what his reflection would do next. He saw that his darker form was more up close, but then he saw it walk away. He heard a voice grunting and it sounded eerily familiar to Sonic. The reflection of his darker self then returned and held a figure close to him. Sonic looked and saw that it was himself._

_"What the fuck is going on?!" Sonic demanded._

_"Keep your eyes on the show," Lucas said. He saw his darker self grab the back of his normal self's head. Sonic could see that he looked extremely disheveled, and suffered from all manner of injuries; teeth missing, nose broken, cuts and bruises, a black eye...you name the injury, Sonic's face bore it. In excess._

_"What does this mean?" Sonic asked._

_"This is your conscience, Sonic. The reason you look so beat up is because that's how much your darker side is winning. Now, shut the fuck up and keep watching. You're getting to the good bit," Lucas said._

_Sonic groaned and kept watching. He saw his darker self punch his good self in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. Sonic grunted a bit, and he felt a pain in his stomach. His darker self picked his normal self up to his feet. He then raised his right hand and all his claws grew from the fingertips. His darker self then stabbed his good self in the chest, dragging it all the way up until it crossed the scar Sonic had on his chest from the battle with Eggman._

_That was until the darker self used both hands to rip apart the scar, along with the gash he had made. He plucked Good Sonic's heart out of his chest, and then crushed it in his hand, licking up the blood as it dripped down his fingers. Bad Sonic then started to laugh maniacally._

_Sonic fell back on his ass screaming after seeing the grotesque display, and he felt his own chest where the scar was, only to find it was ripped open completely, and his heart was missing. He then heard Lucas laughing._

_"Where is my..." Sonic began, only to see Lucas holding the blue hedgehog's heart in his hand, gently tossing it up and down so he caught it each time._

_"Sonic, if you just give in, this won't happen to you. Ever. You can have keep yourself safe, and your friends... well, I'm sure they'll be much happier when they have to run away from you and never see you again," Lucas said. He then threw Sonic's heart on the floor and stomped on it, causing all the flowers and grass around them both to wilt, and the water in the fountain started turning blood red, and the fountain itself started crumbling to pieces. Sonic fell backwards, his vision giving way to pitch black darkness._

_"If you keep on as you are Sonic, everything around you will fall. Unless you give in to your inner darkness, you'll never be able to protect anyone. Now, I bid you adieu."_

_Then finally, Sonic closed his eyes as he felt the cold breath of death overtake him again._

**Back to reality**

Sonic's eyes opened and he instantly rose up from his bed, breathing heavily. Obviously this motion had awoken Amy, as she got up and asked the blue hedgehog what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a bad nightmare and..." Sonic said, trailing off at the end.

"And what?" Amy asked.

"Look... I've been lying to you. I've been lying to everybody, and for that, I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling so good lately," Sonic admitted.

"Well, I can help you feel better again," Amy said, rubbing her hand on Sonic's chest. He gently took her hand and held it in his own.

"It's not that. Hell, just being next to you feels so good," Sonic said, making Amy laugh before he continued, "I have been battling this thing inside me for a good week now, and in my dream, I found out it was winning."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"That Lucas kid? He has the power to hack into people's dreams, and twist and shape them to his own will. He showed me how badly my good side was beaten up. It looked like I was in a war. And then there's my dark side, which looks as healthy as a horse, and is as psychotic as I am fast."

"Sonic, just because Lucas showed you this darkness, it doesn't mean it's going to happen," Amy said, trying to comfort Sonic.

"It will," Sonic said.

"Why?"

"Because I broke the promise I made today," Sonic said as he got off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and leaned his head against the mirror.

"What promise?" he heard Amy say from the bathroom door entrance.

"Well, it turns out I have a mom. And a brother. And a sister, too."

"How come you didn't tell me?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Because I only found out today," Sonic answered.

"Ah. So, what was this promise you made exactly?" Amy asked.

"I promised that, despite the fact I would give in, that I wouldn't let it control me. I think it's taken control already, and the next thing it's gonna take away from me is you. I can't afford to lose you, Amy. Not after all the shit we've been through already," Sonic answered as his pink hedgehog girlfriend walked over to him.

"Sonic, you'll be fine. I know you have goodness in your heart, and no matter how much bad there is in you, it'll never overcome that. And it certainly won't change who you are here," Amy said, pointing to the scar on Sonic's chest before poking it and making him chuckle.

"So, are you mad that I didn't tell you about it?" Sonic asked.

"Not mad. I'm only a little bit pissed about the whole thing. Mostly I'm angry that I haven't met your family yet," Amy joked.

"Well, I would bring them around, but I don't know where they are. So, let's get dressed, go out, get some food, then come back here. Sound good?" Sonic asked.

"Depends on the time. Let's see... it's 2:15 pm. That means it's 15 minutes until the last lesson, which is math," Amy said.

"So, yes?" Sonic inquired.

"Yep."

"Oh, and thanks. For this. I swear, I'd be lost without you," Sonic said. Amy walked up to him and kissed him softly, which he returned.

"You're welcome. Now let's get dressed before someone catches us."

**With Shadow and Rouge**

Shadow and Rouge had arrived at Shadow's dorm room which he shared with Blaze. They knocked on the door to see if the purple cat was in there, and they were both pleased to get no reply.

"She must be at the cafeteria. Or the Chili Out," Shadow said aloud as he pulled his key out to unlock the door.

"Yep. Are you sure you'll be okay doing this in a different room?" Rouge asked as Shadow had let the white bat walk through.

"Course I am. It was your idea, after all," Shadow replied. The black and red hedgehog then sat on his bed and put his backpack on the floor as Rouge sat on Blaze's bed.

"So, are we gonna do this?" Shadow asked after a long while.

"Yeah. You bring the books with you?" Rouge asked. Shadow pulled them out in response.

"Remember, this is for memory purposes. You will not write anything, okay?" Rouge said.

"Okay."

"The first question is, from left to right, what are the names of the presidents on Mt Rushmore?"

"Um... hang on..." Shadow said as he flicked through the pages before stopping. "Was it George Washington, Thomas Jefferson. Theodore Roosevelt then Abraham Lincoln?"

"It was! Next question: how many people signed the Declaration of Independence?" the white bat asked.

"I think that it was only John Hancock who signed it at first on July 4 1776, but then on August 2 1776, all of the members of Congress signed, so it led to an extra 55 signatures. So, 56. Is that right?"

"It is Shadow. Congrats," Rouge said, kissing Shadow on the cheek.

"I have a question," Shadow said.

"Go ahead."

"Why the fuck am I learning history if math is our next lesson?" the black and red hedgehog asked.

"Because you need help on your history. You're doing really well in math," the white bat answered.

"Ah. I get it now. Thank you, Rouge," Shadow said.

"You're welcome. Well, I suppose I can ask one more question before we're late for class. Again," Rouge said, earning a chuckle from Shadow.

"You are the teacher in this scenario. Ask."

"Who were the first five Presidents of the United States? Obviously, I want you to say them in the order that they were in."

"I think it was George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, then James Monroe," Shadow answered.

"It was. Now, let's run like fuck to our lesson!" Rouge exclaimed, making Shadow laugh. He put his books back in his backpack and unlocked the door, waiting for Rouge to come through before he locked it again. They both got to their lesson as quick as they could.

"Damn. What floor is it on again?" Rouge asked.

"Senior. So, the top floor. Fucking hell!" Shadow shouted, making his white bat girlfriend laugh. They both decided to take the stairs.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Rouge," Shadow said as they dashed up the stairs.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for you," Rouge replied. "And remember, no letting anyone else know about our studying, okay?" the white bat continued as they reached the sophomore floor.

"I don't think it'd both of us studying so much as it is me learning stuff from you. But either way, you have my word," Shadow replied as they picked up the pace. They got to their classroom with mere seconds to spare, seeing everyone else sit down. They went in with smiles on their faces, ready for anything as always.

* * *

******I thought I'd clear some things up with the Shadow/Rouge part of the story. Also, yay for 3,000 views! Also also, for those of you who still favourite and follow this and my previous stories, I'm not ignoring you, it's just that I don't have time to reply to you all. But if you leave a review, I'd be more than happy to reply to you. Anyway, until next time dudes!**


	14. Dig Deep

Blink stood there at the front of the math class, keeping a look out for anybody who needed help. He wasn't a teacher, but he technically wasn't a student either. It had been like this for a good while now; he always wondered what role he would have in people's lives.

"Blink, do you have a ruler I could borrow?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure," Blink replied, and he walked over to the red echidna, handing him a white plastic ruler.

"Thanks man. Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Blink replied.

"Come on, tell me what's up?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, I have told you time and again about bringing your equipment to school," their math teacher said.

"Sorry, sir. I'll be a little more tact next time," Knuckles replied to Ian, their teacher. He was a yellow salamander with auburn coloured eyes, and he wore a dark blue dress shirt along with grey slacks, black socks and black shoes.

"Very good. Now, get back to working on the perimeters of the shapes. Remember to work this out on your own," Ian asked.

"Good thing I got a ruler," Knuckles said, making the class laugh.

"How come you didn't ask Blink earlier?" Tails asked.

"I would have, but I wanted to have a go at it myself," Knuckles answered.

"And how did that turn out?" Blink asked.

"I'd tell you to promise not to laugh, but I think you still will," Knuckles said before showing his work to Blink and Tails.

"Wow," Blink said, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"It's certainly something," Tails added.

"Oh, come on. I tried my best," Knuckles said.

"If it helps, I am a little bit happier now," Blink said.

"Why? Were you not happy before?" Tails asked.

"Tails, you gotta remember, Evan isn't really in any of the same classes as Blink," Knuckles answered.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Sorry, dude," Tails said apologetically.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm used to it," Blink said with an assuring smile.

"Yeah," said Shade, who sat next to Tails, "And look at the bright side: You can always rely on Knuckles to cheer you up. It's one of the many reasons I love him," Shade said, smiling at her red echidna boyfriend.

"Okay, class is almost over. Does anyone have any questions?" Ian asked the class. There was absolute silence, and Ian was about to continue what was left of the lesson when he saw Blaze, who was sat between Wave and Vector, raise her hand.

"Yes, what is it Blaze?" Ian asked the purple cat.

"What is the difference between a perimeter and an area?" Blaze asked as she put her hand down. Ian was about to interrupt before being interrupted by Shadow.

"The perimeter is the distance around a figure, whereas the area is the amount of space inside the shape," the red and black hedgehog said with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you Shadow," Ian said as Shadow sat back down where he was, which was the back row along with Jet to his left and Rouge to his right.

"I told you that you didn't need to worry about your math work, babe," Rouge said quietly, hoping that Jet wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah, I know. You were right," Shadow replied to the white bat, smiling as he did.

"I'm always right. I just don't show it much," Rouge said with a chuckle. As soon as she finished her sentence, the school bell went off.

"Okay class, enjoy the rest of your day. I shall see you all soon," Ian said.

"Thanks for having us," Silver said sarcastically.

"Knuckles, please do not forget your equipment the next time you're in my class," Ian said to the red echidna.

"Yeah, yeah," Knuckles replied before he left the class with everybody else.

"So Knuckles, you will be pleased to know that that is the end of the day," Tails said.

"No more lessons?" Knuckles asked hopefully.

"No more lessons," Tails confirmed.

"Fuck yeah!" Knuckles yelled, making his friends laugh. He then noticed that Blink was looking straight a head and a huge smile grew on the brown wolf's face.

"Hello there handsome," Blink said as Evan came into view, wearing a grey sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hello yourself," Evan replied as he walked towards Blink. They gave each other a hug and a kiss on the lips before holding each other's hands as they walked off to their dorm.

"You don't see happiness like that too often these days," Wave said.

"Very true. So, what do you say we all head back to our dorms?" Espio asked.

"Sounds good to me," the purple swallow said.

"I don't suppose anybody wants to sing a song as we go?" Tails asked.

"Well sure, but who's going to sing it?" Jet asked.

"I will," Shade said.

"Okay. Cool. What song do you want to sing?" Tails asked as he flipped through his iPod.

"How about 'Ava' by Army Of Freshmen?" Shade suggested.

"Sure thing. Just give me a moment and... it's on," Tails stated as the song started up.

**Verse 1**

_Out on the deck, she signed the check _

_In grade school bubble font, just a debutante _

_A summer mess, some things are best _

_Left under the covers _

_She lays there and wonders_

**Pre-chorus**

_Alone in a hotel room above the ballroom _

_How did the world ever get so small_

**Chorus**

_You dreamed the tide could carry you _

_Far away, from the life that buried you _

_Bring you back to someone _

_That's worth fighting for _

_And Ava when you wake up I'll be there_

**Verse 2**

_Salt in the air, brings her back there _

_Long lost memory, Star of the Sea _

_She didn't know the wind would blow _

_Her so off course, her voice is hoarse _

_From an all night argument_

_In the same old apartment _

**Pre-chorus**

_Alone in a hotel room above the ballroom _

_How did the wolrd ever get so small_

**Chorus**

_You dreamed the tide could carry you _

_Far away, from the life that buried you _

_Bring you back to someone _

_That's worth fighting for _

_And Ava when you wake up I'll be there_

The guitar solo then kicked in, and Shade pretended to play it on air guitar, making her friends cheer.

**Last chorus**

_You dreamed the tide could carry you _

_Far away, from the life that buried you _

_Bring you back to someone _

_That's worth fighting for _

_And Ava when you wake up I'll be there_

_A summer mess, some things are best_

As the song ended, they had all reached the floor were their dorm rooms were, as their math class was on the sophomore floor and their dorm rooms are on the freshmen floor.

"So, do we all head to our own dorms now?" Jet asked.

"Maybe the rest of you guys can. Wave and Shade might have to wait a while," Cream replied to the green hawk.

"How come?" Silver asked.

"Because the last time I saw either of their roommates, they ran off up here, possibly into Sonic's room," Cream said, referring to Amy and Sonic.

"Ah, right," Silver said with a nod.

"Well Wave, if you want you can stay in my dorm room until those two are done?" Shade suggested.

"Um... yeah, sure. What harm could it do?" Wave asked.

"Isn't staying in someone else's room against the rules?" Blaze asked.

"Fuck the rules. We'll be fine," Wave said.

**Meanwhile, in Sonic's dorm room...**

"Ah, I love me a chili dog. Especially these new mini ones. There's just as much flavour, but only half the size," Sonic said as he picked another mini chili dog up from a plastic bag on his bed, munching it down easily. It was his fourth chili dog in that setting.

"How can you eat so many of those chili dogs and still have great breath?" Amy asked with a smile as reached her hand into a brown paper bag that was next to her on Wave's bed with a few mini chili dogs of her own inside it.

"I don't know. Maybe it's those strawberry flavoured lips of yours that are so sweet to taste," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Are my lips better than the chili dogs?" Amy teased.

"When it comes to it, the chili dogs fall flat on their bread. I would say backs, but they don't really have backs, so I don't know exactly where that metaphor went but it wasn't anywhere good," Sonic said, making his pink hedgehog girlfriend laugh out loud.

"Can I ask you something?" said Amy as she munched her chili dog.

"Sure. Go ahead," the blue hedgehog replied with a reassuring smile.

"How do you do it?" Amy asked.

"Do what?" Sonic inquired.

"How do you stay so positive all the time? I mean, with all this stuff that's been happening, and with the growing darkness inside you thing, how are you so good at keeping up appearances?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I guess I try not to think about it too much. I try to quash it down with happier stuff, like being with you. And chili dogs, of course," Sonic said, making Amy laugh at the last part.

"Come on, there has to be something that doesn't feel right about it," Amy said.

"Nope. Nothing," Sonic said as he picked another chili dog from the brown paper bag.

"Fuck. I wish I had your level of positiveness," Amy said.

"A lot of people do. But I don't think they would be as happy if they had it," Sonic said as he munched his chili dog down with no problem at all.

"Oh? And why is that?" Amy asked.

"Well, because I wouldn't want any of them to be like me. They need to be their own person. And to be honest, when I look at my friends, when I look at you... I see that. I see the people you all want to be and it makes me happy," Sonic said, with his tone growing lower as he finished the sentence.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, noticing the drop in her blue hedgehog boyfriend's tone.

"Don't get me wrong, it's good to see the fact that you all want to be your own people, but I'm afraid," Sonic said.

"Sonic, there's no need to be afraid," Amy said.

"Then why do I feel like there is?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"Because you've felt what it's like to be bad. But you only felt it once. That should be the important thing," the pink hedgehog replied.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Have you felt anything bad happen since your dream earlier?" Amy asked her blue hedgehog boyfriend.

"Come to think of it, no. I haven't," Sonic answered.

"Then that's what you need to focus on. You need to focus on the happy things. I know that you can't stop your darker self from getting to you, but the only way to stay in control of it is to think of all the good things, okay?" Amy said as she reached a hand to touch her blue hedgehog boyfriend's cheek.

"I'll try. For you, I'll try," Sonic said.

"Don't try for me. Try for you," Amy said.

"I will," Sonic said.

"Good," replied Amy, kissing Sonic on the cheek. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two done in there?" asked Wave from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, hang on," Sonic said, getting up from his bed. He opened the door to see Wave there, alongside Shade.

"Hey guys," Amy said.

"Hey there," Shade replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We all need to get back to our dorm rooms. All the lessons are over," the orange echidna replied, somewhat glibly.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. David checks all of our dorms to make sure we are all in the right rooms," Amy said.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye, baby," Amy said, giving Sonic a quick kiss on his lips. After she was finished, she left the dorm room with Shade to head back to their own dorm room.

"What's with the paper bags?" Wave asked as she shut the door and locked it.

"Oh, me and Amy went out and we got some mini chili dogs. Want to try one?" Sonic replied to the purple swallow.

"Sure, why not," Wave said as she sat down on her bed, reaching into the paper bag beside her for a chili dog.

"So, how was your day?" Wave asked.

"It was actually pretty good," Sonic said with a smile.

And for the rest of the day, the blue hedgehog and the purple swallow munches on the chili dogs and just had a good laugh all around. But little did they know that something nasty was waiting around for both them and the rest of their friends that could change everyone's fate forever.

* * *

**Well, I haven't added a song in a while! I will still be updating this and my Beyblade story, as well as a requested story for Shadowscast214. It will be based on the animated movie Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss. Until next time, true believers!**

**Song: "Ava".**

**Band: Army Of Freshmen.**

**Album: "Happy To Be Alive".**

**Year of release: 2012.**

**Record company: Arkive Records.**


	15. Elephant In The Room

**Three months have passed by, and things have been okay for everyone, Sonic included. Even though he has had to watch his back more with his inevitable approaching darkness, he's been taking Amy's advice and has been focusing on the good memories. But how long will it last?**

"Oh, God. I can't take this anymore," Sonic moaned, panting at the summer sun. He wore a white vest, blue shorts, and grey sneakers, and sat on a bench with his friends.

"I know how you feel. This damn heat is burning my fucking fur off," Shadow added. He sported a white muscle shirt, grey shorts, and black shoes.

"I can't believe our girlfriends got hay fever. What am I supposed to do without my girl here?" Tails added. The yellow fox wore a light blue vest, black jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Well, not all your girlfriends got hay fever," Silver added snidely. He sported a light green t-shirt with a picture of a chicken on it, along with blue khaki shorts and brown shoes.

"It's not just girlfriends, you know," Evan added jokingly. He wore a red baseball t-shirt with a paw print design, along with white skinny jeans and blue sneakers.

"True. Man, this heatwave can really cause serious shit to happen," Silver said.

"Yep. But we need to stay positive. It's almost always sunny in Mobius," Sonic joked.

"God, I need to start watching that show," Tails added with a chuckle.

As they all enjoyed a good laugh, they fail to notice a certain giraffe named Lucas who was standing in the shade of a nearby tree. He leaned against the tree, alongside his friends, a shark named Aron and a bear named Miguel.

"Alright. Are you guys ready to do this?" Lucas asked. He wore a black t-shirt, blue camo shorts, and grey sneakers.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea, man," Miguel replied, his Hispanic accent heavy on his voice. He wore a white and black stripe t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I don't know why you're acting like such a pussy, Miguel," Aron said to the bear. Aron wore a red sleeveless t-shirt, grey shorts, and black sneakers.

"Hey, fuck you, Aron!" Miguel half-yelled. Lucas closed his hand around Miguel's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! You're going to give us away," Lucas warned.

"That reminds me: Why are we here?" Aron asked Lucas.

"Well," the giraffe replied, removing his hand from Miguel's mouth before continuing, "it's simple; we're here to invite Sonic and his friends to a party."

"A party? That's it?" Aron asked, obviously disappointed with the way things were going.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to play a prank on them or something," Miguel added.

"Oh, this will be much more than a party. You guys are going to help me plan it," Lucas said with a devious smirk.

"Still, it sounds kind of boring," Miguel said.

"Just you two wait and see," Lucas replied as the bell rang.

"Well, looks like break time's over," Sonic said as he and his friends sat up from the bench.

"Hey, look at the bright side! It's our last lesson before the day ends," Tails says.

"It still sucks, though," Sonic said

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong, dude?" Evan added.

"A distinct lack of Amy and chili dogs is what's wrong," Sonic replied, making his friends smile.

"Dude, I promise, she will be fine by tomorrow," Silver said reassuringly.

"Yeah. I mean, she is a nurse after all," Tails added.

"That she is. I can just imagine her in a nurse's outfit..." Evan said, which was met with a glare from Sonic. Evan threw his hands up in defense, saying "Hey, I'm gay! I'm allowed to fantasize about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sonic chuckled. "Plus, I have to admit, I would love to see her in a nurse's outfit myself."

"So, what's our first lesson, Tails?" Silver asked as the boys walked up to the college doors, obviously trying to break from the awkward moment.

"I think it might be history, but I'm stumped to be honest. There should be a timetable hanging around somewhere," Tails answered. As soon as he finished his sentence, they opened the college doors and walked through, looking at the boards hung up on the walls for a timetable.

"Let's see... Juniors, sophomores... Ah. Here we are!" Tails exclaimed as he found the timetable, which read as such:

Monday: English literature 11:00 am - 12:00 pm, math 1:00 pm - 2:00 pm, economics 2:30 pm - 3:30 pm.

Tuesday: Drama 10:00 am - 11:30 am, history 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm, ICT 1:30 pm - 2:30 pm, science 2:45 pm - 3:45 pm.

Wednesday: Swimming 10:00 am - 11:00 am, other languages 11:30 am - 12:30 pm, history 1:00 pm - 2:00 pm, math 2:30 pm - 3:30 pm.

Thursday: Music class 10:30 am - 11:30 am, P.E. 11:45 pm - 12:45 pm, economics 1:00 - 2:00 pm, art class 2:15 pm - 3:15 pm.

Friday: Drama 9:45 am - 11:15 am, history 11:30 am - 12:30 pm, English literature 12:45 pm - 1:45 pm, other languages 2:00 pm - 3:00 pm.

"Well, looks like it's music class. And it's a good thing that we left our instruments in the class, too," Sonic remarked.

"Uh, Sonic... we didn't leave them there, because we don't own them," Silver said.

"Yeah, the instruments are supplied to us by our surprisingly kick-ass teacher," Tails adds as they start walking to the class.

"Come on. You could have at least let me net some coolness points," Sonic replied.

"Sonic, you're a blue hedgehog with superhuman speed and a gorgeous girlfriend. You're going to be training to be a professional soccer player, and you're actually pretty smart. You don't need coolness points," Tails replied to the blue hedgehog.

"Well... no, I can't argue with that one, actually," Sonic said with a chuckle.

"You know better than to get in an argument with me, Sonic," the yellow for replied with a smirk as they entered through the doors of the class, seeing various other students that were sat down in the class. They saw their teacher, a male elephant named Arnold.

As it was a music class, it had a different layout to the other rooms in the school, where as other classes had desks, this one didn't; it had four completely separate classes. There was one for guitars and bass guitars, one for keyboards, one for drums and one for vocals. All that any of the rooms had in common where the pearly white paint which was covered in posters of various bands and musicians, an music stands which held the music sheets up.

The only other rooms in the college that had a different layout were for the swimming and PE classes, but they didn't count as the swimming was mainly in one room and PE was pretty much just done outside, mostly.

"Good to see you guys finally show up," Arnold said jokingly, snapping them from their daydreaming. He was wearing a black flannel shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"You too, sir," Shadow replied.

"Well, stop your gawking and head to your seats. We have a few riffs to play today, then maybe a movie to watch," Arnold said as Sonic and his friends walked up to the corner of the room to pick up their guitars. There wasn't many other students there because the rest had gone to other classes to practice different instrument, so it didn't take them long to find good seats. Sonic, Silver, and Evan all took a seat in the first row, all next to each other in that order from left to right. Shadow sat with a row behind them with Tails on his left.

"So, what riffs will we be practicing?" Sonic asked as he tuned his guitar, a pitch black Gibson SG complete with a black pick-guard.

"I was thinking 'Cochise' by Audioslave, 'Highway To Hell' by AC/DC, and maybe 'Crash And Burn' by Write This Down. After that's all done, we'll be watching a movie," Arnold replied to the blue hedgehog as he stood up and reeled in a television set on a stand.

"What movie are we going to be watching?" Silver asked. He had a white Gibson Explorer also with a black pick-guard.

"We will be watching 'This Is Spinal Tap'. You'll like this movie. It's hilarious,' replied the elephant.

"Oh, I've seen that. It's awesome!" Tails exclaimed. He had an orange Fender Telecaster with a white pick-guard.

"Is there a movie you haven't seen, Tails?" Evan asked. He had a yellow Gibson Les Paul with a white pick-guard.

"Well, there are a bunch of movies not out yet that I really want to see," Tails replied somewhat sarcastically.

Arnold stood up and grabbed a bunch of musical sheets from his desk, handing them out the students. The sheets had the structures of the riffs they were to be practicing, as well as the lyrics to the songs so they could visualize the song better in their heads as they played.

As everybody strummed away at their guitars, Sonic felt himself start to get an odd feeling. His hands were effortlessly switching between the riffs, and he was playing them faster and louder than the other students.

"Uh... Sonic..." Shadow said from behind the blue hedgehog. Shadow had an Ibanez Talman with a light blue finish and a black pick-guard.

"What?" Sonic replied, obviously oblivious to his actions.

"Look at your hands, dude," Evan said.

Sonic did as he was told with a cocky grin, but the grin faded into a confused look as he saw his hands playing the riffs without stopping, easily switching between each one without stopping or making any mistakes.

"What on earth?" Arnold said from his desk. "Sonic, what's happening?"

"Well, either Sonic become Jimmy Page or it's something else entirely," Tails replied, knowing all too well what the something else could have been.

In a last-ditch effort to snap Sonic out of it, Silver stood up and tried grabbing Sonic's hands to make him stop playing, and to his surprise it worked. Sonic just sat there shaking as he looked at his fingers, which had a heavy amount of blisters and bruises on them from the excessive guitar playing.

"Sonic, do you want to go and stay in your dorm for the rest of the lesson?" Arnold asked. Sonic simply shook his head yes, and stood up, putting his guitar back in the stand in the corner and walking out of the classroom.

He decided to waste no time, and headed straight for his dorm room. He started worrying a bit more about if his darker side was taking over; he was never the best at playing guitar. He was always the more sporty type of hedgehog. But Sonic never imagined that anything like this could happen to him.

The blue hedgehog got about halfway to his dorm room, somewhat slowed by his thoughts, when he heard a voice call him over. He turned around to see Lucas leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Sonic asked exasperatedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Somebody's in a bad mood," Lucas replied sarcastically.

"You're damn right I'm in a bad mood. What do you want?" Sonic asked.

"It's not what I want. It is merely a chance to become further acquainted," the giraffe replied as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Sonic.

"Um... okay. What do you mean?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Well, I am having a party and I would like to invite you and your friends," Lucas answered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't go to parties much," Sonic replied before storming off back to his dorm room. Before he could get more than two feet to it, Lucas called his name again. Sonic bit down a growl and turned around to face the giraffe with a glare.

"Come on, now. I can be a most gracious host. And plus, it would give us time to know each other better," Lucas replied.

"Lucas, I already know you. You're a spoiled little rich brat whose only hope of graduating from college is if you bribed every teacher here into stealing a diploma for you. You act like a dickhead, you're rude, impolite, and mean. And to top it off, you keep breaking into my dreams and giving me nightmares. So, I reiterate but paraphrase; thanks, but fuck off."

"You really think you know me? Come on. I might act brash, but I am a nice guy underneath. And plus, it's a party. From the way things have been going for you lately because of me, it's the least I could do to try and help you take a load off," Lucas replied. Sonic just stood there silently, then grunted.

"Fine..."

"What was that?" Lucas asked with a smile, putting his hand to his ear and leaning towards Sonic.

"I said fine. I'll go to your party. Now leave me alone," Sonic replied as Lucas smiled and put his hand back down to his side.

"See you there," Lucas said, before turning a corner to meet Miguel and Aron again.

"Is he going to come to the party?" Aron asked, peeking around the corner to see Sonic looking down at his hands and noticing they healed.

"Yes. It's all going scarily well," Lucas smirked. He rubbed his hands together deviously, fooling Miguel and Aron into believing he was joking. 'If only these two poor, naive souls knew how much of a part they'e going to play,' Lucas thought to himself.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I can't believe the amount of views the story has now. Almost 5,000. You're all amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and either in this chapter or the one after, things start to change. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what that means. Until next time.**


	16. Gossip

**Around the same time as Sonic's music lesson started, Amy was kicking back in her dorm room along with her roommate Shade. Both of them were somewhat saddened about not being able to see their boyfriends due to the hay fever; however, Shade was worse off as Knuckles had also caught it, too.**

"Does the sun ever go down in Mobius?" Amy asks exasperatedly. She wore blue shorts and a pink sleeveless t-shirt.

"I wish I knew, babe. But at least your boyfriend is still fighting fit," Shade replied. She was sporting a white and red striped t-shirt, blue knee-length shorts, and brown sandals.

"I know. But since Knuckles has the same that we have, it's not like you have to worry about catching it from him or something," Amy says with a smile.

Shade responds with a loud sneeze and a sniffle before saying "Hooray for me."

Amy chuckled at this and moved out of her bed to hug Shade as the echidna used a tissue to wipe her nose. Since they were both ill, neither of the two had to worry about getting sicker than they already were.

Shade hugged her pink hedgehog friend back. "I feel so bad that Knuckles got sick too. It's because of me," Shade said with a sad smile.

"Hey, it is not your fault," Amy said, pulling back from the hug. "Besides, he can take care of himself. He is a big boy, after all."

"Damn right he is," Shade said, letting her mind drift off for a bit before shaking her head and snapping back into reality.

The pink hedgehog chuckled at her orange echidna friend's daydreaming. "So, have you heard from Jet or Wave?"

"No, but I did hear from Storm. On the phone, of course. He told me that they had to go back to their home to take care of some family issues," Shade replied.

"Huh. I wonder what those issues could be?" Amy thought out loud.

"Well, it has to be important if David could let them off to take care of it," Shade replied.

"I know. But it has to be even more important if they had to go back to their own home to get it sorted out. Especially when you consider that for the next four years, we are all pretty much living at this college," Amy said.

"You're absolutely right. Where are they from again?" Shade asked.

Amy rested her hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm... I think they said the Babylon Islands or something like that."

"Good point. And plus, that would explain the tribal tattoos they have on their wrists. It's a good thing that they haven't been caught for it, but I don't think they would be. And the teachers have definitely noticed it," the orange echidna responded.

"So, I guess you can only get away with having a tattoo or two if it has something to do with your heritage?" Amy asked.

"Yep. It seems a bit like fucking bullshit to me, though. Especially considering that your rose tattoo is both sexy and has meaning, heritage or not," Shade replied with a smile.

"Good point. And thanks for the compliment," Amy said with a smile.

"Any time," Shade replied, before they heard a knock at their door. Amy stood up and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. The pink hedgehog smiled when she saw Cream and Rouge on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amy.

"We figured since we all have a fucking hay fever, we could just hang out with each other for a while," Rouge said. She wore a red t-shirt with tiny shiny gems embedded all around the waist of the shirt, as well as black jeans and white sneakers.

"And plus, we haven't had some girl talk for a while," Cream adds with a smile. She's wearing a lime green t-shirt, a brown skirt, and black and brown shoes.

"In that case, come right in," Amy says, backing away from the door to let the white bat and the cream and orange rabbit inside.

Amy and Shade pulled up a couple of chairs for Rouge and Cream to sit on as they talked. Eventually Amy fixed up some orange juice for everyone as they spoke, just going about their normal days until Rouge broke the ice a bit.

"So, Amy, can I ask you something personal?" the white bat said.

"Um, sure. What about?" the pink hedgehog replied.

"Sonic. And to be honest, it's more than one thing I want to ask, but still," Rouge said with a chuckle.

Amy chuckled too and simply said "Okay. Go ahead."

"Well, the first thing is, the last time you and Sonic had sex, did you use a condom?" Rouge asked. Although it seemed a bit odd and personal, Amy took it with a grain and salt and answered anyway.

"Well, the last time we did. About three months ago we didn't, but I didn't get pregnant from it. Since then we have been safe, but to be honest, I have been thinking about kids," Amy said.

A small silence set in before Cream broke it. "Wow. Really?"

"Yeah, really. Sonic may be rough around the edges, especially right now, but I think he could be a good father," Amy said sincerely.

"Well, he would kind of have to be to keep up with someone who could be a good mother," Shade said with a smile.

"Thanks, Shade," the pink hedgehog replies with a smile of her own.

"Phew... that's a relief. I really thought you'd try to take my head off for asking something like that," Rouge said with a giggle.

"No, there's no need to worry about that. We've all had sex here, right?" Amy blurts. The other three girls merely nodded their heads thoughtfully in agreement before they all settled into an awkward silence.

"So, Rouge, I believe you have another question?" Shade says, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, I do! Almost lost my train of thought there," the white bat says to the orange echidna with a chuckle before turning to Amy. "My other question is, what's been happening with Sonic lately?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"He's been acting a bit... unusual recently. He's still his normal cocky self, but that part of him seems more forced than natural," Rouge answered.

"I know what you mean. It's like when he's around, the air feels colder almost. He loses himself in thought about it in classes, too," Cream added.

"And to top it all off, Sonic seems more distant. Whenever we try to talk to him about it, he shrugs it off like it all of a sudden doesn't matter," Shade finished.

"Well, you shouldn't be worrying about him," Amy said coldly.

"Why not? We don't know the condition he could be in," Cream said.

"Because he's not your boyfriend, Cream. Same goes for you other girls. You focus on your own shit and I'll focus on mine. Got it?" Amy said to the three of them.

"Alright, sorry," Rouge said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to offend you. We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Cream added.

"I'll be fine. Whatever is wrong with Sonic... IF there's anything wrong with Sonic... that's for he and me to sort out," Amy replied.

"Okay. Well, do you want us to leave now?" the white bat asked.

"No, stay. I'm sorry for flipping out on you. I just think it's best if we don't try and get Sonic to tell us what's wrong with him, that's all," the pink hedgehog answered.

"I thought it was a mood swing. Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Shade asked jokingly.

"I am sure. I took the test a month after me and Sonic did it without a condom. It came back negative," Amy replied.

"Ah, okay then," the orange echidna replied.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Cream asked.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling hungry. Anyone for the Chili Out?" Shade asked.

"Sure thing," Cream said.

"Yeah, sure," Rouge added. Rouge, Cream, and Shade all stood up and proceeded to head to the dorm room door. Shade held the door open, and after the white bat and the cream and orange rabbit left, she turned to see Amy still sat down.

"Are you going to come with us?" the orange echidna asked the pink hedgehog.

"Uh, yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later," Amy said.

"Okay then," Shade said before closing the door. As soon as the orange echidna left, Amy stood up and put her ear against the door.

"Are you guys sure she'll be okay?" Amy heard Shade ask.

"Yeah, but I'm worried..." Cream said, trailing off at the end.

"How come?" the orange echidna asked her.

"Because what if whatever's wrong with Sonic is going to wind up hurting Amy?" the cream and orange rabbit replied. Amy felt a small pang of guilt hit her in the chest, but she pushed it away.

"If there's one thing I know about Sonic, it's that he would do anything to protect Amy. If whatever the fuck is wrong with him is that serious, then he won't let it drag him down, and he sure as hell won't let it hurt Amy, or any of the rest of us," Rouge said.

"How can you be so sure?" Shade asked the white bat.

"Because I've seen it before; whenever they're together, it's like they have this look in their eyes that they're always going to stand by each other," Rouge replied.

"Wow. That's actually really sweet of you, Rouge," Cream said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, you," Rouge replied jokingly.

After the white bat finished her sentence, Amy let out a sigh of relief and backed away from the door, sitting down on her bed. She laid back and smiled: The girls are right. Even though Amy knows what's coming for Sonic, she also knows he's strong enough to not let it get the better of him.

As soon as she gets up off of her bed to rejoin her girlfriends to go to the Chili Out with them, her phone rings in her pocket. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and flips it open, revealing that Sonic is calling.

"Hey there babe," the blue hedgehog said.

"Hey... wait, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Amy asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I was. But something happened..." Sonic replied.

"Oh, God. What was it? What's up?" his pink hedgehog girlfriend asked with concern in her tone.

"During our music class, we were asked to practice a bunch of riffs together. I think my darker side sort of made me better at it; I played them all fast and hard, one after the other," Sonic said.

"So, what does this mean?" Amy asked with worry.

"I think my darker side is starting to take more control. After I finished playing the guitar, my hands were covered in welts and bruises. Arnold, our teacher, told me to go to my dorm room for the rest of the lesson," Sonic answered.

"Wow. Anything else?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, between me leaving the class and going to my dorm, Lucas invited me to a party. I said yes, so I hope that's okay with you?" Sonic said somewhat earnestly.

"Sure, it's fine with me. Did anything else happen?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Besides my hands healing up, no, not really," the blue hedgehog replied.

"Okay. Well, listen, I have to go. I'm heading to the Chili Out with Rouge, Cream, and Shade. I'd ask you to come, but I don't want you to catch my disease," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Okay, see you soon," Sonic said. "Oh, and Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Whatever happens to me with this darkness or whatever it is, I want you to know that I love you and I will try everything not to hurt you, okay?" Sonic said with full seriousness in his tone.

"I understand, Sonic. I love you too," Amy replied. The pink hedgehog then hung up, and proceeded to head out of her dorm room door, and she ran to catch up with her friends to go to the Chili Out.

* * *

**I know this is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I thought it would help a bit with the story and I wanted to let people know that the girls (and other guys) aren't being left out. Until next time, folks!**


End file.
